Falling into the Abyss
by AznSoccerBoi81
Summary: Percy and Annabeth live life and things go well until an unexpected turn of events makes Percy lose all control and seek revenge.  There will be Percabeth and Thalico but bits and pieces here and there, u know like how Riordan does it :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so flames are allowed. Just don't eat me up. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW it always helps to know that there are people that are reading what I'm writing and actually enjoying it =)**

**Thanks and enjoy**

Chapter One

_I woke up and instantly knew I was on the beach of Camp Half Blood. The waves were crashing by my side making me feel at ease. The sea always had that effect on me, I guess it's what you get when you're the son of Poseidon. I motioned to move, but my body felt stiff as a rock. With a lot of struggle I managed to roll onto my stomach and look by my beach house. The first thing I saw was the beautiful golden locks with a hint of gray. Annabeth. _

_I tried to get up to embrace her in my arms but miserably failed. I felt a shock of pain shoot up my back as I instinctively thought of the worst. I slowly looked toward the center of my back to see an arrow sticking right out of it, right at my Achilles' heel. How did anyone know that? The only two people that know of that is Annabeth and… a sea of horror struck me and I looked back to see Annabeth. She was fighting a man with full Greek armor on the back of a dragon. _

_Annabeth was holding her own pretty well but from the looks of it, it didn't look like she could last much longer. As I watched her fight I saw the man jump off his dragon and lunge at Annabeth giving me a clear look at his face. Behind the helm I could make out two things. An eye patch in one eye and in the other, a deathly golden eye that I knew all too well. Knowing that Annabeth was at the end of her ropes, I willed the sea to surround me to give me strength to go help her. _

_As the sea reached my side I felt the waves pull me up off the sandy shores but instead of going towards Annabeth I was being willed away from her. I struggled to fight the waves off and realized it wasn't the water that was pulling me, it was a strong arm that felt strangely familiar but I really didn't care, my first priority was trying to save Annabeth. The more I struggled the more the man seemed to fight back and pull me farther and farther away. I kicked and struggled to free the man's grasp and with every second never tearing my eyes off the battle that was occurring. _

_The dragon snapped at Annabeth as she easily side stepped and gouged the dragon in the eye. I heard a roar from the dragon as it thrashed in pain and anger throwing Annabeth off balance. The man took the opportunity to sneak around Annabeth while her guard was down. He pulled out his sword and thrust his weapon toward Annabeth's exposed back. I watched in horror as the sword went cleanly through her body just like a hot knife through a stick of butter. As she fell to her knees the dragon regained its composure and with a snap of its tail, sent her flying 30 yards onto the edge of the sea. Tears were welling up in my eyes as I tried to say her name but I knew it was futile because her body was just a lifeless, bloody mess. I kicked and fought with new found power and just as I thought I was free, felt a wave of darkness cloud my vision. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up gasping for air as if I had been holding my breath for an hour. Sweat was dripping off my forehead like no one else's business and I felt like someone was punching the back of my head every 2 seconds. I got up and sat at the edge of my bed with my elbows on my knees as I massaged my temples. The dream had felt so real – too real, but the more I thought about it, the more the dream became a blur. I could barely make out what happened in my dream. The only thing I remembered was that I couldn't move and Annabeth was…Annabeth!

I frantically pulled myself onto my feet and dashed out my cabin and towards the Athena cabin. I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me as thoughts were running through my head at 90 mph. What if something actually happened to her? What if she really was….dead. I wouldn't be able to face reality.

The other campers were staring at me in confusion. I must have been running really fast or something because no one stopped me to say hi or anything. I continued sprinting and saw the Athena cabin only a few yards until I was suddenly knocked on the ground with a voice behind me that said, "Dude! What's wrong with you watch where you're going!"

I looked up to see Annabeth's half brother Malcolm rubbing his head and looking at me with kind yet piercing eyes just like Annabeth's.

"Oh….sorry I just need to get somewhere now." I said as I got to my feet. I reached out my hand and helped Malcolm off the dirt. "Hey, do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Ya sure she's in the cabin. But I wouldn't…." before he could finish his sentence I called for Annabeth and burst through doors of the cabin. I had on my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath and when I finally looked up I saw several of the girls changing, many with only their underwear on and some with only a towel wrapped around them. I could feel my face turn bright red as I nervously looked behind me to see Malcolm palming his face with his hand.

"Hey guys? Why is it so silent out there?" said the voice of the person that I always loved to hear but was dreading every second of it at the moment.

Annabeth Chase peered around the corner of the cabin with nothing but a towell wrapped around her waist and her top bra on while she was using another towel to dry her hair. She looked at her siblings then she finally saw me standing by the doorway with my face as red as lava. I decided that the wooden floor of the cabin looked really nice today and stared at it for a couple minutes as she stammered out a couple of inaudible sounds.

"Per-per-Percy…what..what…wha-," I glanced up to see her face was just as red as mine as I noticed she found I knew liking to the floor as well.

"I-uh well…" is all I could manage before I was bombarded by hair brushes and hair dryers and books and pretty much everything else that was just lying around the room at the moment. I stumbled backwards and realized I was pushed to the edge of the stairs almost losing my balance for a moment until I got a hand to the face and got knocked on my butt outside the cabin. I rubbed my bright red left cheek, which by the way I didn't know whether it was red from the slap or just from looking at all those girls. Probably a mix of both. I looked up and just caught a glimpse of Annabeth slamming the door behind her leaving a trace of silence.

I continued to sit there for about 5 more minutes thinking if I should jump off the Empire State Building or drown myself. Wait, I can't drown so Empire State Building it is. I slowly got to my feet and by the time I was standing up, there were a good amount of people just staring in awe. The Aphrodite cabin was already leaving, probably to go spread the news around, while the kids in the Ares cabin were rolling around the ground trying not to pee their pants. I think I even heard some of the Apollo kids say something like "Haha, looks like we don't need to prank him for a while." I decided to leave before I could embarrass myself again but that would be pretty hard to top after what just happened. I just hung my head down and slowly but steadily started to walk to my cabin.

My bed was nice and comfy as I just plopped onto it with my face buried in my pillow. I rolled onto my back and looked outside and I noticed the sun had just started to peer over the top of the forest, what time was it? I looked at my alarm clock as it struck 6:30. Oh wow…of course the girls would be changing now, how could I have been so stupid? I've been awake maybe 30 minutes at most and I was already off to a bad start. I palmed my face as I started to feel the heat return to my cheeks. Annabeth did look really good though, I mean even if half of her body was covered in a towell but I didn't really care.

My daydream was interrupted when I heard a knock on my cabin door. I groaned and stood up dreading who it could be. Probably some Ares kid coming to try and beat my face or an Aphrodite kid coming to make sure they had the story right or something. Quite frankly if anyone touched me today I would probably beat them back into the first grade. I opened the door to find Annabeth in her usual orange Camp Half Blood shirt and jeans standing outside on the porch with her head hung low.

"Uh hey Annabeth I swear it's not wh…" but before I could finish my sentence she just went into the cabin and sat on the edge of my bed. "Umm is everythi…" and the next thing I realize is I am looking at the ceiling with a foot on my chest.

"You better tell me what the hell you were doing in my cabin!" I was terrified for my life, like more than the battle to save Olympus terrified.

"I, I, I swear it's not like that!" I said, as I struggled to get her foot off my chest. I stood up to meet her face to face.

"Then why the hell were you in there?" Annabeth was practically screaming now. I mean I must have done something really wrong for her to cuss, let alone twice, I mean she was always intimidating but not once in the 5 years I knew her had she ever cussed. "Well are you gonna tell me or what?"

I could feel myself being pushed to the corner of my cabin with Annabeth like an inch away from my face.

"I went there to see if you were alright!" but I guess that was a terrible excuse because she just slapped me again and before I could say anything else she just stormed out of the cabin and slammed the door shut.

It turned out that Annabeth and I had not talked for about 3 days. Every time I tried to approach her and talk, she would just turn away like I wasn't there and go off to practice archery or something. It was really starting to get to me. I realized that most of the time I was either with her or Grover but ever since Grover was accepted as an Elder he has been so busy with finding half bloods around the world and trying to preserve as much of the nature he could. This 'silent' treatment was really getting to me. It was in the middle of the afternoon and I had nothing to do so I went into my cabin to just take a quick nap to kill some time.

I sat there in silence and fell onto my bed with my face in the pillow. What was going on? I mean we were dating now weren't we? And I swear the incident at the cabin was a total accident. With my thoughts still in my head I fell into a steady sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I woke up panting again and realized I had the exact same dream from a couple days ago, the one about Annabeth dying and a mysterious warrior on the back of a dragon. I knew that this couldn't just be a coincidence I had to tell Chiron right away. Maybe Annabeth. No, I can't do that she'll just think I'm crazy. I wiped the sweat off my brow and saw the watch that Tyson gave me on my left hand. I almost forgot about it and got kinda sad. I missed Tyson a lot but he was probably having the time of his life being a general in Dad's army and eating peanut butter to his heart's content. I looked up and saw my alarm clock as it struck 7 pm. Oh crap! I missed all the afternoon classes and on top of that I was late to dinner. This week was just absolutely terrible.

I quickly changed and sprinted to the dining hall and saw every eye fixed on me. I looked at Annabeth because she always encouraged me but she didn't look up, just sat staring at her blueprints for Olympus I think.

"Ah! Nice of you to show up…Peter Johnson," I heard Mr. D say without even looking up. "You are late to dinner, blah, blah, blah. I don't think you really need a punishment as you already made a fool of yourself 3 days ago." My face turned hot red and I think I heard some snickers from the Ares kids in the background.

I went to my table and sat there picking at my food without the heart to really do anything. I quickly got up and gave my offering to Dad and left the dining hall and started to head back to my cabin. Sleep, that's what I need and maybe this bad luck will go away with it. Haha, like that ever happens.

"Boo!" I just about wet my pants when I saw Annabeth appear right in front of me with her Yankee's Cap in her hand.

"Oh Gods I hate it when you do that!" But I don't think she was listening because she was laughing. Watching her laugh made me smile. She was so cute, not like Aphrodite cute where it's all make up and stuff, but natural cute.

We headed towards the beach as we walked in total silence until I broke it with a question.

"Hey, why did you ignore me that past 3 days?" I said as I interlocked my fingers in hers.

"Well you did see me practically naked…" Her voice was really quiet and without looking at her face I knew she was blushing because her hand started to sweat.

"I know that…but that doesn't mean you have to be mad at me for 3 DAYS. I mean do you know what I did the last 3 days? I slept, woke up, slept, woke up." Annabeth started to laugh.

"You really got nothing in your life without me Seaweed Brain?" I think it was my turn to blush. I pretty much told her that she filled the void in my life. "Well," she started but stopped and blushed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well-" she let go of my hand and looked out into the sea. A sense of dread was passing through me. Was she going to break up with me? After only just 6 months was she going to break up with me? Without turning to face me she started to talk.

"The other day, you know when you made your whole 'scene,' I was talking to Malcolm and he just asked me a really stupid question. He was all like, 'have you and Percy got to third base yet' and well I punched him of course. He left and that's when you came barging in for no apparent reason. When I saw you see me I remembered what Malcolm had said and I got all self-conscious about my body and we-" I cut her off by turning her to face me and gave her a kiss.

At first I think she was surprised and stood there frozen but melted into the kiss after a couple of seconds. When we broke apart I started to talk.

"Haha was that really it Owl Head? You were afraid of what I thought about your body?" I started to laugh but then I noticed Annabeth clutch her love handles like she was hiding them from me.

"Do you actually you know…like my body?" Annabeth asked with a shy voice I had never heard her use in the 6 years I knew her. Of course I did! Her body was nice I mean not like a skinny super model, which I think is gross by the way, even a girl needs some meat on them.

"Of course I do!" I pulled her close and put my hands where hers were. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I thought you liked girls with bodies like the Aphrodite kids or something. You know really _curvy_ and stuff…" This was really driving me crazy, but I thought it was cute too because I had never seen this side of Annabeth before.

"Hey, those girls try too hard to be beautiful well of course they are too but-" I immediately regretted what i said because Annabeth's head just hung low and she gripped her sides even harder. "But…you are the most beautiful girl in my eyes." And with that I kissed her again and this time it was a long and passionate kiss that made me feel like I was on cloud 9. She broke off and slapped my arm playfully.

"What was _that _for?" I could tell that she was fine now which made me smile.

"I just thought it was crazy that you were THAT self-conscious about your body. I mean come on you are beautiful. My beautiful, smart, loving Wise Girl," I saw her blush as i said that. Ya well so what if it was a little corny, I really meant everything I said.

"Sooooo...why did you come into my cabin hmmm?" asked Annabeth. I could feel my face turning red again. I swear I bluched so many times today i lost track.

"Well...to be honest I had this drea-" but Annabeth cut me off with a kiss and we fell onto the sand.

"How about we save that story for another time Seaweed Brain," as she said giving me another kiss then proceeded to just lay on top of me with her head on my torso. The only thing I remember after that was we were lying down on the sand looking up into the beautiful night sky. At that moment I felt like nothing could ever go wrong, it was just absolutely perfect. Boy was I wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo everybody I know it's been like what? A month since I last uploaded? But anyway I have a lot going on, from Varsity Soccer, to AP classes and stuff I have a lot of things to do. =P**

**Well anyway here's the next chapter and I promise to upload quicker. And once again PLEASE REIVEW! It would help motivate me to upload chapters quicker. Thanks**

Chapter 4

My eyes slowly fluttered open from the heat of the sun. I felt a large weight on the small of my back right where my Achilles' heel was but I just kind of figured it was Annabeth laying on top of me. I tried to move with discretion, trying not to wake up Annabeth but there was one small problem. My body refused to cooperate with the actions that I was trying to give it. I strained to look towards my back and realized there was something gravely wrong. There was a nasty wound that cut exactly at the only mortal point on my entire body.

A stroke of panic struck through me. How did this happen? It's just like in the dream but last time was an arrow…Annabeth! I looked up and found exactly what I dreaded, the man in full Greek body armor with his pet dragon fighting none other than my Annabeth Chase. I looked back towards my wound and focused all my energy to my mortal point and willed the water to slowly ease the pain and close the wound. Exhausted, I laid my head on the sand, momentarily forgetting the real problem at stake.

I looked up and saw Annabeth with her dagger in her hand as she pulled out her Yankees cap from her pocket and turned invisible. I laid there in silence waiting for a move and that's when I heard a roar from the dragon. The dragon went into a fit, throwing its owner off its back and started spewing fire into the air. The dragon owner looked dazed and slowly got to his feet. All of a sudden he froze as still as ice. From the looks of it Annabeth had gotten him. Without really seeing what happened I saw the man plop onto the ground unconscious, but by that time the dragon seemed to regain its composure.

It sniffed the air as if looking for Annabeth but then zeroed its eyes onto me. Ah crap. Not good I couldn't fight that thing right now in my state. Then for some reason the dragon looked in my direction but had a look of confusion on its face. I looked up to see Annabeth holding my shoulder with her Yankees cap on. I guess I turn invisible if she touches me. She slowly led us into the water not only to give me strength but to hide the footprints in the sand. Wow, after all that she still remembered to do this stuff. I guess she really is the daughter of Athena.

"Are you okay Percy?" I heard her say as she squeezed the breath out of me.

"Ow…ow…Annabeth…" Is all I could manage to say.

"Oh…sorry about that," she said as she blushed a little bit. "Hey Seaweed Brain, here's some Nectar it should help with that wound.

"Oh thanks, thanks," I took the Nectar and immediately I felt some strength return. I looked up to see Annabeth but she had that thinking face on which made her look really cute. "What wrong?" I asked.

"Well…this might sound crazy but I really think that guy over there is Ethan Nakamura. I know that he died but it just looked like him. He had the eye patch and everything, but there was something…different about him." She said as she laid her head on my chest with her back towards the dragon rider.

"Really now? I guess we can discuss this later but we got to get moving before he wakes up."

As if on cue the dragon rider stood up looking a little dazed, but altogether looking like nothing happened. He climbed onto his dragon and went through a bag that hung on the saddle of the dragon and pulled out a bow and arrow. He scanned the area and then looked straight into my eyes.

It looked almost as if he could see us, but I knew that couldn't happen with the invisibility and all. Right? Just as I thought that, he strung the bow and pulled the quiver back and let it go. Just as I feared, the arrow was heading straight toward Annabeth. I didn't have the strength to will the water to block it so I did the first thing that came to mind. I spun Annabeth around and set my body to take the arrow. I guess that's what he planned because as soon as I set my body to take the arrow, it seemed to zero onto my Achilles' heel and hit the mark bull's eye. I stumbled into the water face first as a pain of explosion erupted throughout my body.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed as she knelt by my side pulling my head onto her lap. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Why did you do that you Seaweed Brain!"

I couldn't really say anything. Being invincible had its benefits but only now did I realize that my body wasn't accustomed to pain anymore. The pain was so unbearable that I could barely move, let alone speak.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the dragon rider get off the dragon and slowly pace toward us. I looked directly into Annabeth's eyes then directed them toward the rider. She had a look of sadness in her beautiful stormy eyes, but I think she knew what I meant. Run. Her eyes had the I'm-not-going-to-leave-you look, but I lightly held her hand and pleaded with my eyes. She kissed the back of my hand and reluctantly pulled on her Yankees Cap and disappeared.

The dragon rider looked the direction Annabeth was running and stopped to consider if he should chase her or come after me instead. He looked up and had a devilish grin from ear to ear. Slowly but steadily he approached me and then squatted with hands on knees right beside me.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson. I believe that we have some unfinished business to settle," the dragon rider said as he proceeded to sit down next to me.

"I-I-I d-don't k-know wh-" but before I could finish the man pulled the helm off his head and hung his head low making his long black hair cover his face. He reached up to his eye and pulled off an eye patch that was covering one eye.

"I'm sure you know EXACTLY who I am!" and as he said that he looked up and pierced me with his eyes. Not any other ordinary eyes, but bright golden eyes, eyes that I knew all too well. The eyes of the Titan Lord Kronos. But what struck me odd was that it wasn't the body of Luke Castellan that Kronos was possessing, but the body of none other than Ethan Nakamura.

"But…h-how are you.."

"Oh why let me answer this for you. It's the least I could do for you before you die," Kronos stood up and turned his back towards me. "While we were fighting, I had complete and utter control of the fight, wouldn't you agree?" I reluctantly shook my head knowing that it was fact. We were indeed struggling, and I myself would have been fighting a brick wall instead of Kronos. He continued with his story.

"That's when I decided that JUST IN CASE something were to happen I would have a back up plan. And that young demigod, was Ethan Nakamura."

"But you killed him!" I exclaimed. It was true, I saw it with my own eyes. Ethan was smashed into the depths of Tartarus. But Kronos just let out a sickening laugh. Still with his back turned towards me he continued to explain.

"Ethan is but my pawn. You THOUGHT I killed him. But in reality I just sent him and part of my soul to somewhere very, very safe. But my one flaw, my one teeny tiny flaw was that blasted son of Hermes!" He turned to look me in the eyes, his face turning red with anger. "I thought that he was truly loyal to me, so when I split part of my soul and put it in Ethan, yes I was weakened, but I figured that Luke was already loyal so I would be able to maintain control over his body. But NO!" It really, really looked like he was going to blow up.

Kronos slowly calmed down and then picked me up by the collar of my shirt with ease.

"So…when that blasted, bitch, skank, whore, slut of a daughter of Athena had to get in my.." and before he could finish I blasted him 40 yards back with a wave of water that immediately sapped me of all the remaining strength I had. I staggered to my feet, pulled out the arrow still impaled in my back and yelled at Kronos.

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. CALL. ANNABETH. THAT. AGAIN!" I reached for my pocket and uncapped Riptide as I slowly, but steadily hobbled my way toward Kronos. Hardly dazed by my attack, he looked up but didn't look all that angry like I thought he would have.

"Do you honestly think I was fighting you at full strength when we fought that last time? That wasn't even a fraction of what I had." Kronos flicked his wrist as if swatting a fly away. Suddenly, an unknown force pulled me by the back of my shirt and sent me flying the measly 20 yards I gained and back into the ocean. "Like I said _fool_, you don't know what true power really is!"

After about 5 minutes, I looked up and found that my vision was blurry and I couldn't make out anything farther than 10 feet of me, but I did see two people fighting. One I assumed was Kronos, while the other was a fair bit shorter than him. As my vision returned to me, I saw that the other person owned a set of beautiful golden hair. Gods no! What was Annabeth doing here? I told her to leave! I tried to find that familiar pull in my gut to take control of the water but there was nothing at the moment.

Suddenly, I was swept off my feet and wondered if I was the one doing it. I tried to will myself towards her, but instead of inching towards Annabeth, I was being pulled away. I tried to kick and struggle my way free but whatever was pulling me back wasn't letting up. Without taking my eyes off of Annabeth, I took in every little detail.

She was doing a fairly good job holding off Kronos, but I could easily tell that he wasn't at all interested. Just then, I remembered the dream I had been constantly having about Annabeth. I watched as I saw her avoid a slash from the dragon then proceed to jab it in the eye. The dragon roared in pain and anger and threw Annabeth off balance. Then just like in the dream, I saw him pull out for the first time, his long gleaming sword.

Just like Backbiter, the sword was long and composed of half tempered steel and half celestial bronze. As it shined in the light I saw him pull his arm back and thrust it through Annabeth's exposed back. I heard a heart wrenching scream as she fell lifelessly onto the shores of Camp Half-Blood. As tears were welling up in my eyes, there was a fire inside of me that could have burned a hole through my chest.

I kicked and struggled even more, and just when I thought I broke free, a wave of darkness washed over me and I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for the reviews! I felt so good about it that I really couldn't stop writing and get this chapter out as fast as i could. Don't worry though, I don't think it's bad it's just not quite the same as the last chapter, just expect a little something interesting. Beginning this chapter, Percy may start to become a little OOC, but that's how I kinda want it and it will serve as a pretty important back drop later on in the story. **

**I'll try to get a chapter out every weekend but there still aren't any promises =P**

**Once again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW! It would brighten up my day and help continue to drive this story. Well...it's 2:45 am right now and I need my sleep so without any interuptions, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 5

My eyes slowly pulled open and my vision was obscured with bright light. I closed my eyes and motioned to sit up, finding myself get up with ease. _Thank Gods, it was just a dream._ I opened my eyes and found myself in a luxurious room that I have never seen before.

The room was ocean green that was decorated with sea shells, and I know you're probably thinking that the room looks lame, but trust me; it was just too stunning to bring to words. _I must be in Dad's palace._ Then for a split second, I remembered being carried away from Annabeth by some force. Correction, by someone. I just shook the thought away think "she's alright, she's at camp and just planning some blueprints for Olympus," and got up from bed. I looked outside through the window, but all that I could see was an endless sea of blue decorated with all assortments of fish and sea creatures. I washed my face in the bathroom and as I walked out the door, I heard footsteps approaching my back and instinctively went to my pocket. All I heard was "Big Brother!" before I was tackled in a mighty bear hug.

"Tyson…need…need…air…" I struggled to say.

"Oh! Sorry Percy!" and then Tyson let me go. I felt a smile form on my face. I haven't seen him since the war for Olympus and it felt nice to see him again.

"How you doing big guy!" I said as I hit him on the shoulder.

"I missed you big brother. OH! How is Annabeth!" I laughed out loud a bit when he said that. For some reason Tyson had come to really like Annabeth. "Are you two happy?" After he asked that silly question I could feel my cheeks turn red while Tyson looked at me with a confused look. "Are you ok big brother? Are you sick?" Tyson said, as he proceeded to put his massive hands on my forehead.

"Yeah," I said as I pulled his massive hand away from my face "I guess you can say that."

After spending some quality time with Tyson, he led me to a massive gold door that was marvelously decorated which made me assume that it was the doors to the main throne room. I sat there admiring the fine craftsmanship looking at the individual stories that the door foretold. There were countless tales of heroes and gods on it, ranging all the way from the 12 labors of Hercules to the Trojan War.

As I looked at the door, I glanced at the lower right corner to find the name _Daedalus_ printed in Ancient Greek. Looking at the door I thought of Annabeth and how much she would LOVE to be in the position I was in right now. Heck, I think part of her rubbed off on me because if you put me in the same position I am in now 6 months ago, I highly doubt that I would find the door interesting at all. I continued to admire the door until Tyson snapped me out of my trance as he tapped me on the shoulder and motioned me inside.

"Daddy wants to talk to you Big Brother."

"Oh alright, you coming too?"

"No. Daddy said he wanted to talk to you alone."

"I see. Well thanks big guy I'll talk to you later." I said with a smile on my face, but truthfully, I was kind of sad because I just met him and I had to separate from him already, and for some reason I had this gut feeling that I wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon.

Tyson picked me up and gave me one last bear hug before he turned around and ran away saying, "Bye Big Brother!"

I walked into the room with my head cocked to the side, looking down at my feet wondering what my dad, the God of the Seas, wanted with me. I looked up and saw the throne room in complete shambles, as I assumed the damage that the palace took during the War for Olympus was quite devastating. The roof was cracked and leaked large quantities of water where a dozen or so Cyclops were trying to keep the inside of the throne room relatively dry. There were other Cyclops working together to rebuild the interior while I found many mermen working outside in the sea to fix the exterior portion of the throne room. Then amongst all this chaos, I saw my father sitting on his throne and talking into an ear of a Cyclops.

Walking slowly to my father, I knelt down on my knees about 10 feet from him and said, "Dad, you requested me?"

Poseidon finished his request to the Cyclops and shooed him away as I heard his loud, booming, yet calm and gentle voice say, "Ah! Percy! Nice of you to show up!" He then proceeded to shrink from his regular 12 foot self down to average size so that he could talk to me better.

"Well, I don't really know why I'm here, so I decided that it wouldn't hurt to come visit my own Dad," I said as I struggled to contain a small laugh. I got up from my knelt position and stood up to face my father. However, I didn't see the usual sparkling green eyes and smile, but it was substituted with a hard expression with eyes packed with many emotions. Poseidon walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Percy, son, do you not remember what you did yesterday?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

"Well I was with Annabeth…" I said as I felt some heat return to my cheeks. "Why? Ummmm Dad? Is something wrong?"

Poseidon continued to stare directly into my eyes. "Are you sure that's it?" But the way he said that made the atmosphere a little unsettling for me. I sat there looking into his eyes for a moment then remembered the dream that I continuously had. I figured since this was my dad, telling him the dream wouldn't be that big a deal.

"Uhhh..well I had this dream that felt real but there's no way it was." Without letting up his hard expression, he looked at me that made me realize he wanted to know what the dream was about. "Well…I was fighting Kronos, actually Ethan-Kronos, and well…Annabeth…she…" but I choked on the last few words and couldn't bring out the will to say them. Even if it was a dream, it felt so real that I never want to experience that again. It felt as if I really did lose Annabeth.

I saw my father's expression lighten up a bit, but not in a good way. His eyes were filled with grief and almost looked like there were tears in his eyes. I sat there confused for a while, but when Poseidon didn't answer; when he just stared into me with those grief stricken eyes, I felt my heart split in two.

"No…No…No…Annabeth…she isn't.." I crumbled to the hard rock floor, face in hand. My heart was pounding, sweat starting to form on my brow, and tears were threatening to come out.

"Percy, my son…I'm so sorry." I looked up to see Poseidon kneeling on the ground.

"Dad…why are you…" But then a realization struck me. I remembered that someone was pulling me away from Annabeth during the battle on the shores of Camp Half-Blood. Just now did I realize why there was such a familiar feel to the tug of the person.

"Dad…were…were you the one that pulled me away?" Poseidon continued to kneel without saying a word. I stood to my feet and looked down upon my own father and let my anger burst through.

"WELL? ARE YOU!" Poseidon just continued to kneel on the spot without looking up.

"Son, I'm sorry, but I had to save you."

"Save me? Is that all that was?" I didn't care I was yelling at a God, and I was full aware that he could blast me to bits but I had absolute no control over my emotions. Poseidon finally stood on his two feet and looked me in the eyes.

"Percy…If I didn't do it, New York…Olympus, it could've…"

"I don't care about New York or Olympus! All you Gods are the same! You guys are just so damn selfish!" I was on a firing spree now and there was nothing that could stop me.

"Dad! You're a God for Zeus' sake! You could've helped me save Annabeth!"

"Percy…I…"

"No! You said you saved me, but this is worse than death. Because of you Annabeth is gone!" Tears were now freely flowing down my face and I did nothing to conceal or wipe them away. I looked down and my feet and saw that I was shaking uncontrollably. "Annabeth…she…she was…"

"Percy there was a reason…"

"No! I don't want to hear that crap. Just leave me alone." As I said this, I walked out the throne room.

"Percy wait!" I could hear Poseidon chasing after me, so I started to sprint until I reached the main gate, where from then on I swam as fast to camp as my legs would take me.

I returned to the exact same shore where I lost her…the one with beautiful golden looks and startling grey eyes that could pierce right through you. I lost the certain someone that tied me down to this world. By the waves of the sea, I saw a puddle of red blood that stained the sand and this was when I realized that nothing was a dream. It was all reality. I walked to the puddle of blood and fell to my knees, finding fresh tears falling from my face.

"Annabeth…I…I'm sorry…and I just wanted you to know that…that I…I love you."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hey Hey! Here's another chapter of my story. It's a little shorter than the other one but its a set up for the next chapter. And after the next chapter is where it's going to start to get a little more interesting =D**

**Once again PLEASE REIVEW! I'm really counting on you guys to push it to the 15-20 review mark. That would for sure make my day.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

For the next 6 months, I kept myself distant from everyone. And when I mean everyone, I literally mean…everyone.

My eyes were red and had bags under them from the crying and lack of sleep. I was out of shape from the lack of food and training and was probably equally as unsanitary from the lack of bathing. The memory of Annabeth wouldn't get out of my head and every time I relived the memory, the pain I felt grew tenfold.

Hunger finally eating away at my stomach, I got up and started to head over for dinner in my pajamas. As I walked into the Mess Hall, all laughter and conversation died and all eyes dawned on top of me. Everyone had a look of sympathy, even the Ares kids seemed to look at me with eyes of pity. I just ignored everyone and proceeded to sit down at the Poseidon table. As I was eating my food, I could feel that all eyes were still on me, making me feel out of place.

I became fed up with the silence and stood up as I slowly started to walk back toward my cabin. When I approached my cabin, I saw the outline of a figure that was slightly illuminated by the full moon in the sky. As I came closer to the cabin, I realized that the figure was human. I felt my heart skip a beat as I sprinted to my cabin.

"Annabeth! I knew you weren't…" but the friendly wave that greeted me did not belong to the fierce grey eyes of Annabeth Chase, but of someone with deathly, pitch black eyes. The eyes of the one and only son of Hades, Nico di Angelo.

Nico wore his typical gothic outfit, but I noticed his hair was really long now, as it covered most of his eyes and fell almost level to his shoulders. Over the years Nico and I became great friends, almost to the point where we told each other a lot of things despite the fact that I was 4 years older than him. Even still, nobody could cheer me up at the moment, especially if all I had for comfort was a son of Hades, the God of Death. Not wanting to deal with anyone, I walked right passed him and opened the door. Before I entered, I heard Nico speak with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Way to say hi to your friend."

I ignored him and stepped into my cabin and shut the door. Before the door closed, I heard Nico step into my cabin. Without looking to see if it even actually was Nico, I proceeded to go to my bed a just sat at the edge of it.

After about 5 minutes, Nico finally broke the silence.

"Percy, you've got to get up man. Eat food, train, bathe, at least do something with your life," When I didn't say anything back to him, he continued to talk.

"Look, Percy, I know how you feel, but you can't do absolutely nothing with your life." And as he said this, my ears perked up and I got to my feet and looked him in the eyes. My eyes burned with absolute anger in a subject where there really shouldn't have been any. I knew he was right, but for some reason I couldn't contain my anger.

"Don't act like you know what's going on!" I yelled as I pulled him to me by the collar of his shirt. Staying calm, Nico just simply looked right back into my eyes.

"Percy…my sister…" he paused and then looked down onto the floor of the cabin. After a few seconds, he looked back up with a glimpse of tears in his eyes. "Trust me, I know what you are feeling right now."

Being stuck up, I pushed him away from me and let all hell break loose.

"That's your sister! Not someone you loved! It's different!"

"How's that dif…" Nico questioned, but I didn't let him finish.

"Back a few years ago, I believed my mom was truly dead! But that…but that has nothing compared to what I feel now!"

"Percy…you've got to…"

"Shut up Nico! Just leave!" Then I did something that wasn't like me at all. I punched him once in the stomach with a left hook and as he staggered back, I brought my right fist and connected with the jaw line of his face. For some reason, I felt nothing when I did it, not one drop of grief or regret.

Nico sat there on my cabin floor and wiped away the blood from his busted lip with his shirt. Instead of lashing out like I thought he would have, he stayed calm and stood up. He looked me once in the eye and opened the door. Before he left, he said something that was very true, but truth wouldn't stop from my heart from tearing in two.

"Percy…maybe I don't know how you feel, but I do know this. Just think what Annabeth would think about you if she saw you in this mess." The anger in my eyes started to subside and a wave of sorrow hit me like a train full of bricks. "You and I both know she would be disappointed and would want you to move on. Just think about it." He took a couple steps out the door then stopped again.

"By the way, Happy Birthday." Without another word, Nico shadow traveled away and left me alone…all alone.

I sat down on the cabin floor and from the corner of my eye, I spotted a picture frame that was faced down. I guess it fell over when I flipped out on Nico. I picked up the picture and what I saw brought both joy and sadness inside me.

It was a picture of the night exactly 1 year ago, the night of my 16th birthday, the night when we finally defeated Kronos and brought peace to Olympus, and the night when Annabeth and I shared our first true kiss. Not knowing if I should be thankful for the picture or not, I just sat there reliving memories as I let tears fall from my face in silent grief.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's me again! Sorry i couldn't upload it Saturday, I was too busy busy crushing the number 3 in the State soccer team haha. Well anyway THANK YOU for all of you that review, it makes me happy to see that people read my story but i could always use more reviews so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Just to let you guys know, this is the second to last chapter before it starts to get different. And if any of you were wondering where a lot of the characters are, you will meet a few of them in this chapter. This chapter is a bit more actiony then the other ones but know that later on in the story, I plan on having some epic battles. =) **

**Please enjoy and Review**

Chapter 7

After what felt like hours, I heard the conch horn sound and slowly got to my feet. It was an emergency sound and I knew that could only mean one thing. Kronos has made is first move. I got to my feet, uncapped Riptide and started sprinting toward the Big House.

As I was sprinting, I felt the events of the past year overwhelm me; all the joy and pain. Then, within this maze of emotions emerged hatred and revenge. I felt great anger for the one who tore my heart out. I wanted to rip Kronos apart for taking my Annabeth away from me. Fueled with new found power, I clenched Riptide, turning my knuckles white as I doubled my speed towards the Big House.

On my way to the Big House, I noticed the Mess Hall was slowly being overrun by monsters and by the looks of it, the demigods were just barely holding on. As I approached the Mess Hall, I saw three dracanae surrounding Malcolm, who was struggling to get back on his feet after being knocked to the ground. I ran to the one in the middle and stabbed it in the chest, and then as it turned to dust, I lopped off the head to the one on my right. Before the third could realize what was going on, I threw Riptide and pierced the dracanae in the chest, instantly turning it into dust.

Picking up Riptide from the pile of dust I just made, I made my way over to Malcolm only to plop on the ground right next to him. I realized how badly out of shape I was, as those series of moves that should have been simple already left me breathless.

"Percy! Dude, thanks man, you just saved me there," Malcolm said as he patted me on the back.

"No problem, anything for you man." I simply stated. I pulled him to his feet and he pulled out a square of ambrosia and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said, accepting the gift. I turned to continue helping the others but Malcolm grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Hey, I know you're sad and I wanna…"

"It's alright man; really you don't have to sympathize for me." I really didn't want to deal with another pep talk, but I think it came out a lot harsher then I meant it to be.

"No, it's not like that. If we live through this hell, I wanna show you something," and without waiting for an answer, Malcolm turned around and joined his siblings who were fighting a pack of about 5-10 hellhounds. Debating if I should help them or not, I eventually decided to leave the hellhounds to the Athena cabin and headed into the Mess Hall.

I entered the Mess Hall and found that it was being infiltrated by monsters on all sides. Most of the Apollo cabin was raining arrows down into the dining area from the balcony above, while there were several packs of three demigods fighting the monsters in the area. I joined the battle as I hacked and slashed at the monsters turning them all into dust. Just as I got done cutting down a hellhound, I saw an empousa charge, sword in hand to the back of a certain daughter of Ares.

"Clarisse!" I yelled as I sprinted to the empousa and decapitated it with one clean swing of my blade. Clarisse only just then whipped her head around and saw that I had already taken care of the threat.

"What are you doing here you brat! I could've handled it myself!" was all that came out of her mouth even after saving her. Clarisse La Rue and I were never EVER on good terms, but I knew deep down we were good comrades, maybe even friends.

"That's all you can say after I just SAVED you life?" I said with a hint of amusement in my voice. Clarisse looked like she was about to punch me in the gut but instead she mumbled out an almost inaudible, "Thanks." I gave her my trademark lopsided grin then turned around to continue fighting.

After about an hour or so, the fighting finally started to die down. I fell down and sat up on my hands as my body was heavy and sluggish. I should have trained at least. I mean when you don't do anything for 6 months, then go headfirst into a practical war, your body can only do so much, even if it is invincible. I sat there content for a few minutes then I saw Nico head toward me.

"Finally! I haven't seen you like this in a while!" Nico said as he let out a hand to help me up.

"Ya…I guess man." I said as I took his hand and stood up. But you know what? Honest to the gods, I was still suffering and dying inside. The battle momentarily let me forget about Annabeth in the heat of the battle, but now that it was over, all the feelings were starting to come back.

"That's good to hear man, at least…PERCY LOOK OUT!" Instinctively, I put my hand to my pocket and whipped my head around only to find a dracanae suddenly turn to dust just inches from my face.

"Well, well? The son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus can't even take care of himself?" I looked toward the sound of the voice and I saw Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis floating on a cloud, bow in hand. The cloud disappeared and she landed on her feet and came to me.

"Ha…Ha…you're so funny Pinecone Face." I joked, but she just shot me the death glare and then surprisingly pulled me into a hug. It was really awkward at first, you know, her being in the Hunters and all, but I soon embraced it and hugged back.

Still hugging, I could feel the right side of my shirt start to get wet. I pulled Thalia out of the hug and looked at her and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking really worried.

"You're so stupid!" she said as she kicked with all her might at my 'man area.' I guess being invincible didn't reduce the pain of being hit there as I fell to my knees, hands down trying to recover from the hit.

"Hahahahaha! I'll just leave you two for now, nice meeting you again Thalia." Nico said in between fits of laughter. I slowly recovered and got to my feet and saw Thalia say goodbye to Nico. She then looked back at me and then proceeded to hug me again.

"Sorry about that. I just don't know what I would do if I lost you too," I knew what Thalia was talking about and started to feel the tears come back to my eyes. "First Luke, now Annabeth…please…please don't leave me too." I pulled her away again and used every ounce of my will power to muster up a grin.

"Hey…Don't worry; I'll never leave you alone." We stood there content as we continued to hug until I heard a familiar clacking of hooves behind me. My best friend Grover Underwood, satyr and member of The Council of Cloven Elders ran up to me breathless.

"Percy…you need…you need to come with me…NOW!" He said trying to regain his breath. I let go of Thalia and looked at Grover really confused, I mean that's a great way to say hi to your best friend after not seeing them for so long.

"What are you…" I began but was cut off with Grover grabbing my hand and frantically pulling me out of the Mess Hall. After a few minutes or so, I yanked my hand away from Grover.

"Dude where are you taking me?" I finally got a clear look at Grover's face and found it filled with fear and anxiety. "Grocer…what's wrong?"

"We have to go NOW! Everything will be explained once we get there." And then without saying another word, Grover started running and waved his hand signaling me to follow. I ran after him and followed Grover into the Big House only to find him kneeling on the ground.

"Grover…What're you…" I stopped myself short and looked up and knew exactly why Grover was kneeling. I gulped and saw the entire Council of Olympus inside the Big House, and from my gut feeling, I knew that nothing good was going to come out of this.

**EH? EH? So how was it? let me know in a review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! Hears another Chapter of my story, and i think you guys will really, really, enjoy it!**

**Once again, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and the content will only get better :D**

**This Chapters much longer than the other ones that i have written, but there is a lot in it.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 8

Still in shock, I stood there for a few seconds until Grover let out a grunt, signaling me to get down. I knelt on one knee and bowed my head to the Gods. I heard Thalia come sprinting in shortly after panting.

"Percy! What's wron-" then I heard Thalia gasp as she immediately went down to her knees.

After a few moments of silence, I heard Zeus, God of the Sky start to speak with a thundering voice that echoed through the lobby of the Big House.

"Percy Jackson! Rise!" A million things were racing through my head at the moment, and frankly, having ADHD did not help my cause whatsoever.

I steadily stood up and scanned the room and found Hades with his back against the wall in a corner. That's when I knew things were big, I mean, when even Hades is included in a meeting, things have got to have been BIG. In the moment of awkward silence, I pulled the courage to speak.

"Ummm…Lord Zeus…you ask of me?" I looked into Zeus' eyes that looked as electrifying as ever

"Perseus Jackson, as you already know, Kronos has gained power…again. He plans on invading the Underworld and create a massive army of not only monsters and skeletons, but deceased heroes as well." Zeus said. Shocked I immediately thought of Achilles.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes. He plans on bringing back the greatest of heroes, including Achilles and Odysseus. The War for Olympus last year will compare nothing to the catastrophe that could happen if Kronos succeeds."

My brain started to work overtime as I thought about how bad the situation at hand was. If Annabeth were here she would surely know what to do. As I continued to rack my brain for an idea, I heard the unexpected. "But you, Perseus Jackson, will not be a part of it." I cleaned my ears out with my fingers, hoping that I heard something wrong. "Excuse me sir?" I questioned.

"You, Percy Jackson, won't be part of this war." Zeus simply stated.

I stood there speechless and looked at my dad with pleading eyes, but he just looked down and rubbed his temples with his middle finger and thumb with his right hand.

"Lord Zeus, excuse me your Excellency, but how can I NOT be part of this war? I mean, you're gonna need me!" I exclaimed, still shocked at what the God of the Sky had to say.

"No, you are too great a threat for us to let you fight."

"Threat? Me? How am I a threat?" My anger was now boiling over, and just like I did to my father, I started letting all my anger out on him.

"I'm the one that SAVED you gods from utter DESTRUCTION last year!" I started.

"Silence bo-" Zeus started to say but I cut him off.

"I'm the reason you guys are still in power!'

"Boy, if you don't-"

"I want to KILL Kronos! For good this time. Do you even have any idea what he's done to me?"

"Percy Jackson, if you don't-"

"HE KILLED ANNABETH!" And with those three words, the Big House started to shake and the floor began to split open. "ANNABETH! HE KILLED HER! And now you expect me to just sit still while you guys fight?"

"Oh her? That daughter of Athena? Well this shows how weak she really was. She really has disappointed me. After you two started to date she was becoming soft. It was only fitting for the Fates to her." I saw Athena stir in her chair, but made no movement to confront Zeus.

My blood was at boiling point now. How could he talk about Annabeth like that? She helped me save them too! She even took a blade for me, if she didn't do that I probably would have died and if that happened, Olympus would surely have fallen. And Lady Athena! She was doing absolutely nothing! I couldn't believe it, I mean that's her daughter Zeus is talking trash about.

"Don't you dare disgrace Annabeth's name! She helped me save you guys! I don't care if she became 'soft' because of me, I loved her and I'm not gonna sit by and let you talk trash about her!" I screamed.

It started to rain really hard with winds that would tear the whole camp apart if it weren't for the barrier created by the Golden Fleece. I felt an overwhelming surge of power coarse through my veins as the rain and wind picked up more speed. From the look of it, most of the gods had a glimpse of fear as Zeus rose to his feet, face red with anger.

"PERCY JACKSON YOU WILL STOP THIS INSTANCE!" roared Zeus as he pulled out his Master Bolt. THE Master Bolt that I retrieved. Subconsciously, I pulled out Riptide, ready to strike the God. "DON'T TEST ME BOY!" Zeus bellowed as he raised his bolt into the air, as an immense amount of energy engulfed the bolt that made it look like all the energy from the entire universe was stored in that one weapon. I put my hands into the air as a gust of wind swept me off my feet, holding me in mid air, as a wave of water crashed by my side, ready to strike.

Just when I was about ready to blast the God with all the energy that I had, I heard someone yell, "PERCY!" I stopped and fell to my knees as all the water that I was holding up came raining down, drenching everybody in the Big House. The voice sounded like…Annabeth. A bit teary eyed from the thought, I looked up and saw Annabeth with her blonde curls and piercing eyes. I was about to jump up and embrace her, but it wasn't actually Annabeth. The tears in my eyes washed away and in place of where I saw Annabeth, Lady Athena was on her feet with her piercing grey eyes looking right through me. It almost looked as if she had some tears in her eyes. She walked towards me without breaking eye contact until she was 2 feet from me. Ashamed, I got up to my feet, hung my head low, breaking the eye contact and started to speak.

"Lady Athena…I…" but I was cut off with a hard slap to the face. It stung a little as I realized how hard she would have had to slap me for me to actually feel it.

"Percy Jackson…I know you're upset but believe me, you don't want to fight…trust me." Athena said. She turned her back to me and motioned to walk off, but she turned back around to tell me something. "And I didn't stop you because I like you, I did that because I know Annabeth wouldn't want to have seen you like that." She walked back to where Zeus was standing, and whispered something in his ear. He sighed and sat back down, then without another word, Lady Athena disappeared, leaving a trace of owl feathers.

"This meeting is over." Zeus said. All the Gods but Zeus vanished from the Big House and Chiron and Grover left to help tend the wounded.

"Percy Jackson, you are a great ally and a powerful warrior…but as you can see, until you are able to tame your powers, you are too big a threat to us." Zeus looked as if he was about to leave but then he stopped himself. "I will give you 4 years…if you are able to control the beast inside you in that time, you may fight with us."

The anger I had before returned but I did my best to hold it in.

"Zeus…2…I will do it in 2. Give me 2 years, but I'm not fucking doing this for you or any of the other gods. I hate you Zeus, with the bottom of my heart and you will pay for it someday. You are a self centered bastard that doesn't care about anyone but yourself. I'm doing this for Annabeth."

Zeus smirked and walked up to me so that we were shoulder to shoulder. "You have a lot of nerve Jackson, talking to the King of the Gods like this. And just so you know, even the smallest hint of betrayal from you and I will blast you to pieces." He started to walk away but I had to push the envelope a little too far.

"I would love to see you try." I said. I saw Zeus falter in his footsteps but continued walking nevertheless.

As Zeus approached Thalia, she knelt on the ground for him with expecting eyes. However, Zeus just walked right by her like she wasn't there and disappeared into the shadows. I walked up to Thalia, who looked really disappointed, and helped her onto her feet.

"Hey…it's alright, he's probably just too mad at me to think right now." I said trying to cheer her up. Instead of a warm 'thanks you' like I thought I was going to get, I got a shock of lightning that sent me 20 yards into the wall of the Big House.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Percy! You're not a god Percy!" Thalia screamed at me, tears stinging her eyes.

"Thalia…I…"

"Forget it Percy! You just had to make that scene didn't you! I was happy that Annabeth was with you and I was happy that you were with her, but looking at you now, you aren't the same Percy Jackson that I met 4 years ago. You're just a selfish brat!" She turned around about to leave, with her words striking me deep in the heart. She turned back around, mascara streaming down her face from her tears that were now visibly flowing down her face. "And you know what? I'm sad for Annabeth because she's probably looking at you right now and crying her eyes out, do you know why? Because you aren't the same anymore loving, kind hearted boy that she once knew."

"Thalia wait…" but before she could her mind, she sprinted into the woods without looking back once.

I fell to my knees and put my hands on the floor and stared at the floor blank faced. What was I doing? Why am I acting like this? What's got into me? I continued to sit there until I felt a warm hand grab my shoulder. I looked up and found my dad smiling at me. He didn't look upset for embarrassing him in front of everyone, he didn't look angry; he just smiled the smile he always had. He let out a hand and I grabbed it and pulled myself off the floor.

"Percy…my son. I know it's my fault that well…" He paused, but then continued talking. "That Annabeth perished. I should have done something but I was protecting everyone from you Percy. You have a lot of power Percy. Too much in fact. You were at the point of creating a storm large enough to destroy at least half of Manhattan." Just when I thought my dad was here to lift me back up, he just hammered me into the ground even more. He noticed my torn face but didn't stop talking.

"I know that you saved us last year. But Percy, we can't afford for you to lose your anger like that. If what just happened happens in a war, there won't be anyone to stop you and both sides would suffer huge losses." My father let go of my hand and looked into my eyes. "I know I'm a lousy father that hasn't really been there for you when you needed it. I know you just got your heart wrenched out, but please Percy keep walking forward." Poseidon flashed me one last smile as he evaporated into the air and disappeared. I looked back down into my hand he just let go and found a picture.

The picture was of me, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, and everyone at Camp Half Blood all smiling and laughing around the camp fire. Annabeth was on my lap and I had my arms around her waist. There was writing under the picture and I had to squint to make out what it was. In ancient Greek was the word Friends. I felt tears returning as I held the picture close to my heart. Wait for me guys. I'll be back in 2 years. 2 years and this will all be over.

I stood on my feet and walked to my cabin. I packed all the essentials that I would need into a backpack and walked out the door. I went to the stables and went to Blackjack, my black Pegasus.

"Hey Blackjack, we're gonna go on a little detour, what do you say?"

_No problem boss! I've been stuck in here for way too long! I need to stretch my wings a bit. _

"Alright I'll whistle when I'm ready."

I went to the part of the beach that Annabeth and I would always sit as I listened to Annabeth blab on and on about architecture. I walked along the shoreline as I recollected all my thoughts. From my pocket I pulled out two pictures, one of me and Annabeth, and the other of the entire camp. I looked at them one more time and then put them back into my pocket. I looked up at the stars that were shining brightly and closed my eyes.

"Annabeth. I know you're watching. Please help me through this and when this is all done, I'll see you again." I said. This time, there were no tears. There would be none forever until the day I meet Annabeth again. Until the day I saw Annabeth again, the anger inside wasn't going to die. And until I saw Annabeth again, Kronos was going to pay. I whistled into the night sky and heard the steady, beating wings of Blackjack. I soared into the sky and looked down at Camp Half Blood. 2 years. That's the time. 2 years.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! so this is 2 years into the future, just in case anyone gets confused. And this chapter is probably going to be a bit short but i think it's pretty good for it's length haha**

**thank you for all of those who reviewed and please please keep them coming. I want to hit over 20-25 this time! **

**ENJOY and REVIEW**

Chapter 9

_I was in a void consumed in complete and utter darkness, darkness so dark that I could barely see the outline of my hand when it was two inches from my face. Not allowing a chance for fear to consume me, I closed my eyes and took deep, steady breaths. Still closing my eyes, I tried to concentrate on where I was and how I got there. _

_With no warming, a deathly cold hand suddenly grabbed my wrist, making me tense up as I slowly reached into my pocket for Riptide with my free hand. Before I had a chance to attack, the person began to speak._

_"Relax, it's not like I'm going to kill you or anything."The person let go of my wrist and allowed me to turn around. I saw the outline of a person, and judging from the size and voice, she was a girl. _

_"Where am I?" I asked the person._

_"Nothingness, Emptiness, the Realm of Darkness, call it what you want, but you're in the Abyss, an endless void that even the Gods can't detect." The person said as if it was common knowledge. "Uh…okay…" was my intelligent response, I mean seriously, who's going to know that? _

_The person let out a sigh. "You're such a Seawe-" but she stopped herself midway. "You're such a clueless guy aren't you?" _

_"Hey now! Just because I'm the son of Poseidon doesn't mean I'm a-" I stopped midsentence when I realized what the girl was about to say. Was she about to call me a Seaweed Brain? I mean, the way she talked reminded me of __**Her**__, and she was about to use the nickname that only __**she**__ would use. Was it really __**Her**__? My heart started to flutter just thinking about it. __I shook the thought out of my head and tried to recover from my sudden halt in the conversation. _

_"Anyways, how did I get here…and where exactly is this Abyss?" I asked. After a moment of silence, the person finally spoke. _

"_Well…that is for you to find out now isn't it?" The person taunted, which made my heart flutter even more. She really was like __**her**__, in almost every way. The person then turned around and started to walk away._

_"Hey! Where are you going? I'm not done talking yet!" I said, not wanting her to leave, at least not until I found out the true identity of this girl. _

_She just ignored me and continued walking. I started to run after her but I felt like I was running on a treadmill, not advancing a single step as she slowly got farther and farther away. I gave up trying to pursue the person but decided to have one final stab at finding out who she was. _

_"Well then before you go…do you want to tell me who you are?" The question seemed to grab her attention. She stopped walking and turned her head around. I don't know how, but I knew she was smiling. "You really are a Seaweed Brain aren't you?" _

_

* * *

My eyes popped open and I realized that I had my right arm extended into the sky as if I was reaching for something. I sat myself up, leaned against a nearby tree trunk, closed my eyes, and rubbed my forehead to extinguish a headache that was starting to form._

The dream I had started to blur in my mind, but there was thing that I was certain of. That was definitely Annabeth.

My mind started to have conflicted feelings, you know, the angel and devil on the shoulders thing. Half of me was like, _Wake up man! Annabeth's Alive! Go save her!_ But the devil tried to convince me otherwise by saying, _Percy…she's dead. You SAW her die. She can't be alive after that stab…yes…remember it…channel that anger. USE IT! _

I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and rose to my feet. It was so early in the morning that the sun had just barely started to peak over the horizon. I went to the dirt ground where my blanket was and started to pack up my things, after all, it has been 2 years. Now that I think about it, I'm 19 aren't I? But honest to the gods, I couldn't care less. I kept no ties to my birthday because of all the pain that it had.

I was about to douse out the fire, but I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me. I sighed and ignored it; it was probably some more rogue demigods trying to get my head.

Apparently in the "Underground" world of the gods, you know, thugs and gangs and stuff, I was some kid that thought he was "equal to the gods" so they all wanted my head. I even tried several times to convince them that it wasn't like that but nothing really worked.

In the midst of my thoughts, 4 demigods jumped out of the bushes, sword in hand, and charged at my back, while 2 jumped at me from the trees and 3 more charged at me. At least these guys had the sense to attack me with more than 2 guys. Ya…trust me, some of these thugs weren't the brightest kids.

Without moving a muscle, the 4 demigods behind me crumbled to the floor, knocked out cold. I then vanished and appeared behind the 3 that charged me. They turned around confused and disoriented until a slash formed on their chests as they fell down clutching their chests. The 2 that jumped from the trees just ran for their lives, not even attempting to help their friends.

My suddenly started to shake violently and I fell to my knees, pain exploding throughout my body. "Ugh…9…I guess 9 is still too much."

Now you see the fruits of my training. For the past 2 years, I fine tuned my skills to the point of controlling anything that is liquid. And what's liquid that runs through the human body? That's right. Blood. By increasing the blood flow throughout my body, I can achieve speeds that can be up to 10 times faster than the normal human body. I can also manipulate the blood flow of other people, and if I so wanted to, I could blow them inside out, but I was still human enough to know that was just inhumane and wrong. But as you can see, using this has a pretty hard toll on my body which limits how many times I could use it.

I finished packing and damped out the barely lit camp fire. I walked up to the 3 demigods that were losing a lot of blood and gave them each a square of ambrosia. "Now that you guys are better, take your friends over there and leave." I said calmly. The 3 quickly picked up the 4 unconscious demigods and slowly carried them away.

I whistled in the air and Blackjack came swooping down in no time at all.

_Yo boss! What'd you need?_

"Hey bud, it's been 2 years man. It's time to get back to camp." I said.

_Has it been 2 years already? Well that's cool just get on my back and I'll get you back there in no time!_

"Hey can I tag along? I mean it has been 2 years since we talked, I wanna make up for the time lost," said a voice from the trees.

I turned around and saw a figure jump out of the trees. In front of me stood Nico di Angelo, son of Hades.

**REIVEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here it is Chapter 10! This one again is really really short... but i kinda lost inspiration in writing it this week and when I did, nothing really really good came to my head. So pretty much it was a bit of writer's block. Sorry. **

**This is kinda like a filler chapter? Ya i guess i could call it that but i think it's pretty good for me not being inspired to write. Once again thank you to all the reviewers out there...actually reviewer: J ahfreenalem, who consistantly reviews after ever chapter! And to Smileyface-Happy, who was an avid reviewer for a while and is really the one that helped me continue writing. **

**Well there was little Author's Note/Shout out, so here is the next Chapter!**

**REVIEW!**

Chapter 10

"N-Nico? What are you doing here?" I asked. I was really surprised by his sudden visit but truthfully, I was really glad to see him, and I did help that he was the first guy I have seen in the past 2 years that wasn't trying to kill me.

"Me? Well…just been traveling the world seeing new things," he said with a smile on his face, but the smile quickly evaporated and became deathly serious. "And, I've been gaining confidential info on Kronos and his army."

My ears perked up and I stared into the ground. I felt my hands clench into tight fists as anger slowly bubbled inside me. I let out a breath of air that I didn't realize I was holding and calmed myself down. I went to Blackjack and told him to go on a little fly, I had a feeling that we would be talking for a while.

"And what did you find out?" I said as I turned back to him. When I got a clear view of Nico he seemed to be in some pain but he tried to hide it from me.

"Well…I think I that's gonna have to…wait…" Nico said, but his words were strained and sweat was dripping down his face. He collapsed to his knees and I rushed to his side. "Nico! What's wrong?" But before he could answer me, he collapsed face first into the dirt, revealing a large gash that went from his right shoulder all the way to his left hip bone. The wound was bleeding feverishly and I tried my best to stop it to no avail.

"Hades, what in the world happened to you Nico?" I panicked as I frantically searched my bag for any ambrosia and nectar. I found the sack where I kept all my ambrosia, but there was nothing to be found. Damn…I just gave away what I had left to those fools who just attacked me!

Praying to the gods, I shook my canteen of nectar and found that there was only enough for about half a mouthful.

I hurried back over to Nico's side and turned him to his side and force fed him a spoonful of nectar. I patiently waited for the wound to slightly close up, or at least stop the bleeding but there was nothing. Quickly running out of options I did the only thing that came to mind. I laid Nico back on his stomach and poured the rest of the canteen onto his wound. I looked up to the sky and prayed to every god out there, minor and all.

Looking back down on his wound, I saw that the bleeding stopped and a very thin layer of skin started to close over the wound. I went back to my backpack and pulled out a bundle of wrapping cloth and slowly, but steadily wrapped up his entire body so that he almost looked like a mummy from neck down.

Thoughts were running through my head as I was confused on what to do. If I took him with me on Blackjack, I'm sure that the wound would open up and by that time I would have nothing to help him with. But I can't just leave him either. I whistled in the air and found Blackjack swoop down from the sky.

_Yo boss! We leaving or what?_ Blackjack said with a hint of impatience lingering over his voice.

"Change of plans Blackjack, I'm gonna need you to go to Camp without me and tell Chiron that I need some help."

_What do you me-Holy Zeus! What happened to the kid!_

"I think he was injured before he found us. Now go! The more time we waste the longer it's going to take Nico to heal!"

_You got it boss! Mach 4 here we come!_ And in a gust of wind, Blackjack went soaring into the sky and disappeared over the horizon.

I sat by Nico and contemplated what could have happened to him. He did say that he was spying on Kronos, I bet he found out and went after him. Then I heard Nico mumbling in his unconscious state that broke me out of my daydream. I put my ear onto his lips and heard a name, and one name only. Thalia.

Nico liked Thalia? No, no, it could mean anything right? But I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the two being together, I mean they were perfect for each other! I mentally slapped myslef at the thought. Since when did I become a son of Aphrodite? I sat there thinking for a good hour or so, but hunger finally gnawed at my stomach.

_I can't leave Nico…he's too vulnerable right now. _Reluctantly, I came to only one conclusion, I was going to have to use that again. _Grover would kill me if he saw me do this_. I internally laughed at the thought of my satyr friend and walked up to a nearby tree. I put my hand on the tree trunk and let my power flow through me body. I mentally said sorry to the tree. I swear after I said sorry, I heard a faint, _It's ok, you're saving your friend, you are loyal._ The tree started to shrivel up until it was so dried up that it collapsed under its own weight.

I felt all the energy that I had missing return to me but I felt guilty inside. I looked down to my hands and found that they were trembling. _This is my power. Hands that can kill. _The thought of what the tree said before it died flashed back into my mind.

I pounded my fist into the ground in frustration but the other half of me popped on my shoulder and reassured me. _Don't listen to him! I have hands that can save! I just saved Nico's life!_ I smiled at that but the smile didn't last. _Hands that can save? Oh please…I can't save anyone when it matters most…not Luke, not anybody…especially the one person that I cared about the most. _I pulled my knees up to my chest and sat there…not thinking of anything but the internal battle that was going on inside of me.

**Eh? Eh? See what I did there? That little moment with Nico and Thalia? And there will be more Romancy stuff but you guys are going to have to wait **

**Push that little button down there and REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Again! I'm here with another chapter and this one may displease some people. Percy is kinda bipolar and really OOC...but this is my story and i can do whatever i want with it =P.**

**I got a question regarding about Kronos and yes...he will be back...but not this chapter. BUT he will the next chapter. And for those of you that like POV changes, i plan on changing the perspective next chapter. **

**And of course thanks to all of you that reviewed and please bear with another semi-short chapter because next week's is going to be a bang I guarantee it!**

**ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW **

**and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 11

I was surrounded in darkness, seeing nothing but black; not literally, even though my long hair was in my eyes, but figuratively speaking. My eyes had a blank look in them and my mind was torn in two. I was like a lost puppy, not knowing what to do. Not knowing why this situation was brought down onto me in the first place.

I pushed my now shoulder length hair to the left as a glimpse of gray caught the corner of my eye. I lightly took hold of it and slightly smiled. A recollection of the past came to me as I remembered where this strand of gray came from. I mean, holding up the sky is pretty strenuous if you ask me.

As I recalled passed events, I thought of the story behind the gray hair and how it was one of my most painful, yet favorite memories. This moment in time brought me and Annabeth closer together, not only with the matching hair color, but an invisible bond that could never be broken. I think this is when I truly fell for Annabeth. Ya..maybe I liked her after the Mount St. Helens incident, but this was when I think I truly fell in love with Annabeth. After seeing her go through all that pain and suffering, I knew then and there that I would make her mine and make sure that nothing like that would ever happen to her again.

_But who cares? When it mattered the most, you couldn't do anything. You're weak._

I closed my eyes and cursed to myself. I'm right, I am weak, and when it really mattered the most, I couldn't do anything. I could do absolutely nothing. Conflicted feelings ran through me all throughout the night and into the day, but in the end, the guilt and suffering won. _That's it…I'm done, there's absolutely nothing I can do._

I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. _Well looks like two years of training eventually came down to nothing. _I pulled out the picture of all my friends at Camp. _Sorry guys, I guess I'm not the hero that you all made me out to be._ I then looked down at Nico, who almost looked peaceful, even with that nasty wound on his back. _My bad Nico, sorry I got to leave you like this but I just can't deal with this anymore. _I looked up into the sky and I silently spoke.

"Annabeth…sorry…but I guess I really am a Seaweed Brain, but don't worry, I'm coming to see you now."

Closing my eyes, I felt the cold tip of the blade against my throat. Just when I was about to go, let all the pain out, I felt a powerful hit to the face that sent Riptide flying out of my hands and into the dirt floor. I looked up and found Nico on his kness, struggling to stay up.

"What the hell are you doing!" Nico screamed. "Are you out of your mind!"

I just sat there shocked not knowing what to do. _Was I really about to just take my own life? What the hell was I thinking! _

"Nico...I…I'm sorry I have no idea what I was thinking…I'm just…lost…" I said ashamed. I was too scared to look up and face Nico like a man. But really I think the reason I didn't face him was because I really didn't want to face myself. Face the fact that I was about to kill myself.

"Percy…" Nico said calmly. I looked up and found yet again another fist to the face, this time probably 10 fold of what I got last time. Strangely though, I found the punch to hurt me a bit, which I thought was kind of strange, but I was too caught up in the moment to realize.

"Nico! Wha-"

"Where the hell did the courageous, brave, and selfless Percy go! Huh? Where is the real Percy Jackson! Answer me!"

Nico was at this point hobbling to me in great pain, but I think he was too busy thinking about destroying me to really care about how much his body was hurting. When he finally got to me, he grabbed me by the collar and shook me.

"Wake up man! Seriously, are you just going to throw all this away? Are you going to throw away 2 years worth of training? What about all your friends and family?" Even as I was getting this lecture I tried to keep my gaze away from meeting Nico's eyes.

"Are you really just going to give up like that? You know what? I used to look up to you. I idolized you. You were brave, courageous, and no matter how bad things were, you would just dust your shoulders and stand tall. Even when Annabeth was in grave danger, you didn't let those emotions stand in your way, you put them to your advantage! But I guess I was wrong." For the first time since he woke up, I finally looked directly into his eyes. But as quickly as I looked up to face Nico, he let go of my collar and put his back to me.

"I already lost a sister…I don't want to lose a brother too." Nico then crouched down into a runner's position, a position I knew all too well. He was going to shadow travel. Just as he was about to explode out of position, I did the first thing that came to mind, I leaped at him with all that I had and got a touch to an article of clothing.

As Nico started to shadow travel, I felt the same odd sensation as I had 3 years ago when I first traveled on Mrs. O'Leary, the sensation of being pulled through a straw. It was just downright odd and just moved me in all the wrong directions.

In half a second, I heard a loud crack in the air and found myself on my hands and knees, gasping for air as if I had been holding my breath for an hour.

"Dear Zeus…that's just as weird as it was 3 years ago," I said as I went from my current position to leaning against a wall. "Just not right." I shivered at the thought of shadow traveling again.

"Percy…how'd you get here?" Nico was stunned to see me with him and I can't blame the kid.

"I did give you a scare earlier," I said referring to the attempted suicide. I gave him one of my trademark smirks. "I need to show you that I'm not out of my mind. It was just a fluke. I promise you that much."

Nico didn't answer and stood there in silence looking at the sky as if he was having a debate with himself, which made me kind of sad. I couldn't blame him for not believing me, I mean even I wouldn't believe me. But it was the truth. I'm not ready to go…just yet; there are some unfinished businesses I have to deal with. 3 to be exact. Step one, Kill Kronos. Step two, show Zeus he's got to know his limits. And step 3…well you can guess what that is.

After a few minutes of silence, Nico looked up with comforting yet worried eyes and sighed, "alright…I believe you man. But the next time I catch you doing some stupid shit like that I'll send you to Tartarus on my own accord, you got that?" Nico let out a hand.

"Haha…ya…of course." I said. I took his hand and he helped me up. That's when I realized that it was really dark out; kind of fitting seeing as who I was with, but that didn't stop me from shivering a bit. This place reminded of some place strangely familiar but I couldn't place my thumb on it. Shooting the idea out of my head, I decided to ask Nico.

"So, where are we right now?"

"This? Can't you tell? It's my tent! You know…the one I was in before I found you."

"Ah…I see…sorry for not knowing," I joked. "And what exactly are we doing here?"

"I'm still not ready to shadow travel long distances with this wound and all…but I figured that this would be a secure enough place to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"That my friend…starts right now."

**SOOOO...how was it? Pretty crappy right? Don't Worries NEXT WEEK is gonna be good. Until next time!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there everybody here it is! The Chapter that I would say would have more BAM! I tried to make it as epic as I could but i don't know how well that turned out.**

**Oh! And this chapter is really, really, really long...as in 3000+ words so if you are in a hurry to go somewhere, read this later :)**

**For those of you that like POV changes, this one is in not in Percy's perspective for 90% of it. I won't be doing very much POV changes so enjoy while you can.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! sometimes I feel like jahfreenalem is the only consistant reader of this fanfic and it would be great to have other consistant reviewers as well :) ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Percy, I would get comfortable if I were you. This is going to take some time," Nico said as he sat down and turned on a lamp, illuminating the once dark tent. It looked like he was still having trouble moving, with the wound and all.

"Wait...Nico…what are you talking about?" I said confused.

"You asked me how I got this didn't you?" Nico questioned, struggling to point to his back. "I'm about to tell you so listen carefully."

Nico's a strong guy. If it weren't for the curse of Achilles I bet he would give me a run for my money if we got spared. The thought of a being strong enough to inflict such a wound on Nico brought shivers to my spine. Wait…didn't Nico say he was spying on Kronos? Don't tell me…

"Hey!" Nico said, startling me. "I kinda want to start now so don't keep me waiting."

"Oh…right…sorry. Go on ahead." I said, but I couldn't shake away the feeling that this story was going to get bad really quickly. And when I mean bad, I mean bad, bad news.

"Alright…so, the story begins like this."

* * *

_Alright…let's recap. My name's Nico di'Angelo and I'm a 15 year old son of Hades; the only son of Hades, the child for that matter. I'm actually like 70 something, but staying in that Lotus Casino doesn't count. The Council of the Gods gave me two things to do. Spy on Kronos and find Percy Jackson, who's been M.I.A for the past 2 years…well…I bet the Gods knew but didn't really feel like looking for him themselves. Anyways, here I am in the Underworld, ready to cross one thing off my checklist. _

_I stood in the depths of the Underworld in content for a few minutes. It felt good to stand in the presence of billions of dead spirits. _

_I started walking with thoughts in my head. Of all the places, why would Kronos set up his headquarters in the Underworld? My dad…keeper, death bringer, GOD of the Underworld LIVES here. He's got to be out of his mind if he thinks he can take not only dad, but his entire army of the undead. Even for an all mighty Titan that would be a handful, not to mention he got his arse whooped by us not too long ago._

_Still walking with thoughts in my head, I didn't realize I was quickly approaching my dad's palace. I noticed there was something abnormal about the palace; in place of the usual skeleton guards stood four demigods. Wait…aren't they four of the demigods that died during the War for Olympus? No. It can't be…they're dead and should be in Elysium. I shook the thought out of my head and thought the probably just looked alike, but why were there demigods there in the first place? _

_I decided to go off route and sneak up on them to see what was really going on. I shadow traveled into the roof of the entrance the demigods were at and grabbed on the fine granite wall, just above one of the demigods. _

_"Dude…what's taking so long? I want to get back into battle. 3 years in the Underworld is going to dull up my fighting sense," said one of the demigods._

_"Yeah I agree. What's taking Lord Kronos so long? I mean it's just one god, nothing to worry about," another said._

_"Are you guys serious? This is the Lord of the Dead we are talking about. If anyone it would be Lord Kronos who has the trouble." I was shocked at what I was hearing…Kronos…fighting my dad? I had to go and help him. _

_I pulled out a knife that was strapped to my backside and steadied myself to lunge at the demigod below me. Just as I was about to jump, I heard the main gates of the palace open up, making me stop in plavce. The four demigods slowly started to file into the palace. Just as the fourth one was about to go in, I jumped down from the ceiling, muffed up his mouth with my left hand and held the knife to his throat with my right, and shadow traveled to the undead trees less than 20 meters to the side of the palace. The demigod was struggling to break free, but I was having none of it. _

_"If you want to live…as is not disappear from this universe, I would stop moving if I were you," I threatened, pushing the edge of my knife against his throat, making a small slit that started to bleed. Instantly, the victim stopped struggling. I pulled my left hand off of his mouth and asked him a question._

_"Where is Kronos?"_

_"Like Hades I'll tell you." He countered. I pushed the knife a little deeper into his skin._

_"Where is he!"_

_"He…he…he's in the throne room if everything turns out ok," the demigod said with a hint of fear in his voice. _

_I slammed the butt of the knife to the back of his head and knocked him out. I proceeded to drag him behind one of the trees and change into his clothes. Luckily the guy was wearing a hoodie so when I emerged from the trees, I could conceal my face with the hood of the sweatshirt. _

_Starting to walk up one the steps of the palace, I heard one of the other three demigods call. _

_"Dude! John, hurry up man Kronos might get mad."_

_"Just taking a leak," I said trying to speak as little as possible, in fear of revealing my identity. _

_"Well come on then."_

_The three demigods turned around to walk back in the palace when I decided now would be the best time to make my move. I silently crept up to the demigod in the middle and slit his throat, praying to my dad to have mercy on his soul. As the one on the right realized what was going on, I side shuffled and pulled out my pitch black stygian iron sword, Nightmare and stabbed him in the stomach, sucking the life out of the demigod. The third demigod had his sword out and tried to swing at my head but I shadow traveled behind him and put him in a chokehold. I kept him there until his body stopped flailing. Once I thought he was truly unconscious, I set the demigod down and saw that parts of his eyes were slightly opened. I gazed into his eyes and saw that they were glowing blood red. _

_I went up to the other dead demigod, slowly lifted up his eye lids, and found that he had blood red eyes as well. This must be worse than it seems…I seriously have to get to dad now!_

_Surprisingly, there were no guards and on my way to the throne room. I had an uneasy feeling pumping through my veins but I was too hung up on helping my dad to chicken out now. _

_I kept my back against the wall as I approached the throne room that happened to be just around the corner. I carefully peered around the corner and found that there were at least 20 guards posted outside, seeing every blind spot to the room possible. There was no way I was going to get through that without setting of a bomb alerting I was here. I concentrated on the chandelier that hung high up in the throne room and shadow traveled to it. _

_Hanging on the chandelier, I looked down and found an Asian kid, probably about a few years my elder, with long hair and an eye patch sitting on my father's throne. Ethan Nakamura wasn't it? What in Zeus' Fist is this guy doing here? Just then, I heard the throne room gates open and saw someone walk in and kneel in front of Ethan. _

_"My lord. Everything is in place. We're almost ready to strike Manhattan sir," said the being._

_"Good…good…you have done well Achilles. I'll be sure to award you later. But before that happens I need you to do one last thing for me. The only way that this plan is going to succeed is if you get me __him__." What did he mean by __him__? Who could it be to get Kronos so interested in him? _

_"But my lord…we haven't heard of him in 2 years. We've scoured the ends of the Earth to find him…every time we get a lead, he vanishes to somewhere else," protested Achilles. _

_"YOU will FIND me Percy Jackson!" roared Ethan, as his voice echoed throughout the throne room. "Or you know the consequences…" Ethan's voice was deathly low and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Ethan stood up and reached in front of him as if to grab something off an invisible shelf and a massive long sword materialized in his hand. Slowly, Ethan walked up to Achilles and put the tip of the sword against the edge of his neck._

_"You will find me Percy Jackson." _

_"Yes..yes…Lord Kronos,"_

_Ethan is Kronos? There's no way that's possible, and he's strong enough to make Achilles, the rebel hero that listened to no one quake in his shoes? There's no way that's possible. _

_Achilles stood up and started to walk away when Kronos interrupted him. _

_"Oh yes...before you go, can you get rid of this pest too? This son of Hades has heard too much." _

_Kronos then put his hands up exactly in my direction and released a wave of energy. With cat like reflexes I just barely shadow traveled off the chandelier to dodge the attack and face Kronos. _

_"Well…well…son of Hades…what do we have here?"_

_I felt my entire body shake as sweat was beading down my face like mad. Just being in the presence of Kronos made me scared to no end. I couldn't imagine fighting him; I would probably get absolutely destroyed. Just then, I felt a wind by my right ear and ducked just in time for Achilles' blade to pass right over my head, however, my regrouping was slow as Achilles kicked me and sent me sliding across the marble floor. _

_I got up to my feet and pulled out Nightmare and readied myself. If I can get a touch on his skin with my sword, the powers of Nightmare could suck away his every being. _

_I blinked once and Achilles suddenly disappeared from my line of sight. Before he would have a chance to attack me, I tried to shadow travel out of the palace and into safety. As I was in the void of shadow travel, an invisible force grabbed my leg and pulled me down, slamming me into the floor. _

_"Now where do you think you're going? You're not leaving here alive my little friend," Kronos said as his laughter echoed across the throne room. _

_Still dazed from being slammed into the hard marble floor, Achilles took this opportunity to attack me. Luckily, I was able to block the attack and kick Achilles back to give me time to stand back up. I lunged at Achilles and the both of us started to trade a flurry of attacks against each other. I felt myself start to slow down as Achilles' attacks seemed to get stronger and stronger. There was no way I was going to hold up for much longer, he's just too strong. It was now or never._

_Achilles kicked me back onto the floor and slowly approached me, sword in hand. As he brought down the sword, I parried and kicked the sword out of his hand and shadow traveled through his shadow and stood behind him. Without a moment to lose, I swung my blade right at his blind spot. There was no way he was going to block this. _

_Achilles, swift as light parried the sword with his bare hand and punched me with the other. How? There was no way he could have blocked that. And he should've been sucked up by my sword, even if he did bear the curse of Achilles. _

_"You seem puzzled my friend. Let me explain, all my 'special' warriors contain a fiber of my being. That means you can't touch them!" Kronos said, as his triumphant voice boomed through the walls of the room. _

_There was no way I was going to win. The odds were all against me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the final blow but it never came. I looked up and found thousands of undead warriors engulf the throne room. _

_"I thought you said you had control of all the warriors!" Kronos said in anger as he slashed through skeleton after skeleton. _

_"My lord…there must be some misunderstanding. I swear to you I..." but before he could finish, Achilles was sent flying by a wave of dark energy into the marble wall of the room 50 feet away. I looked in the direction of where the attack came from, but couldn't see the owner through the field of skeleton warriors. _

_I took this opportunity to make my escape. I tried to stand up but found I had barely any strength left in me. I stood back up, using every fiber, every cell in my body to help me stand. Looking at the gates of the throne room, I knew that I would be able to escape if I just made it there. I stood up and started sprinting with all that I had. _

_"Where do you think you're going!" Kronos bellowed as he caught me trying to escape out of the corner of his eyes. Kronos started to pursue me, slashing away at skeletons as he ran. _

_Even with all the undead warriors attacking him, Kronos was gaining ground quickly. I tried to will my legs to move faster, but they were begging me to stop. Momentarily losing my concentration, I bumped into one of the undead soldiers and flopped onto the marble floor, losing all the momentum I had that was keeping me running and became unable to stand._

_"There you are…now DIE!" Kronos yelled as he brought his sword down on me. _

_"Ahhhhh!" The pain was absolutely unbearable. The sword slid through me as easily as a hot knife through butter. I lay there, immobilized with pain and suffering, but nonetheless, still alive. _

_"Hmmm? That's interesting…you should have died…I guess I underestimated you. This time I'll make no mistake, you're finished!" Kronos' sword engulfed in a powerful blue/black flame; with power equally as frightening emulating throughout his body. Kronos put his sword up in the air once again and thrust his weapon at me. I again closed my eyes, awaiting the unbearable pain that would soon end my life; however, again the pain didn't come. _

_I opened my eyes and found something startling. Lying on the floor on the other side of the room was Kronos. I saw a shadow over me and looked up to find Hades, my father, God of the Dead kneeling with his back towards me, Kronos' flaming sword through his chest. _

_"Dad!" I screamed as I attempted to stand on my feet to help my dad. _

_"Nico…it's ok…just get out of here…Kronos isn't done yet. I'll hold him off…now go!" Hades pulled out the sword from his chest and staggered to his feet. Likewise, on the opposition, Kronos slowly stood up to his feet and dusted off his shoulders, visibly angry._

_"Hades…I'm disappointed in you. God of the dead…and all you can do is this? Where is the rest of your power? Show me!" Kronos screamed. _

_Suddenly, a surge of strength coursed through my veins and wave of darkness surrounded me. I felt as though nothing could touch me, nothing could hurt me, I felt like I was unstoppable. _

_Kronos let out a blast that radiated throughout the entire room, reducing all the skeletons to rubble. He then proceeded to waltz over to my kneeling father and knelt down on the floor beside him so that he could talk to him face to face. _

_"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk…look at yourself. So weak you can't do anything," Kronos mocked. He pushed my dad's shoulder and without the strength to hold himself up, my dad fell to the floor with a thud. _

_"Get away from him!" I yelled, concentrating all the power I had into the palm of my hand._

_"Ohhh…what's this? Where did you get all that power, son of Hades," Kronos questioned. "That's a lot of power balled up there, let's see how strong it actually is."_

_"Whatever you say, Kronos." I let all the energy rush past me and launched it all at Kronos. Kronos stood his ground and put his right hand up in the air as if to catch it. The black ball of energy hit Kronos' arm and a gust of energy blasted through the room, knocking me right back off my feet. _

_Rubbing my head from the sudden impact, I say Kronos pull up his left arm to absorb the blast. I could see sweat beading down Kronos' face and his head was bulging veins from the strain of containing the attack._

_"Please…please…" I pleaded. "Please go down…"_

_Suddenly the energy of black disappeared and Kronos stood there, harmless. But I did notice that his right arm seemed a bit burned up as the sleeves were completely torn apart, steam rising from his burnt skin. Kronos clutched his right arm with his left hand and looked at me._

_"That's quite an attack there boy. Enough to bare a flesh wound on this body of mine. It seems like you're out of trump cards. It was a valiant effort, but both you and your father will end…now."_

_Kronos, again was about to unleash tremendous amounts of energy at me and my dad and I knew there was nothing either of us could do. _

_"Uncle Zeus…please…please save us," I prayed. Just as I spoke those words, the heavens seemed to split as Zeus came down from the sky on Apollo's sun chariot, hurling a thunderbolt at Kronos. Kronos swatted the bolt, and said, "Zeus…son…we meet again, how the Fates must want us to battle for all eternity."_

_Zeus simply ignored Kronos and lifted up my father onto his shoulder and plopped him onto the sun chariot._

_"Nico…you've done well…now it's time to leave…" Zeus said. _

_"R-right…" I stammered out. Zeus then send another flash of lightning when Kronos was momentarily open, sending him into the wall. I looked back to where Zeus was and found that him and my father were nowhere to be seen. Knowing that Kronos would recover quickly, I used what little strength I had left and managed to shadow travel away to anywhere but the Underworld._

_I emerged from the Underworld and into a forest. I crumbled to the dirt ground of the forest and laid there, not wanting to move, not wanting to stay, not wanting to live; the unbearable pain of the wound I received on my back was just too much. _

_Just as I thought sleep would consume me, momentarily relieving me of my pain, I heard a rustle in the woods not too far from where I was. I crawled inch by inch to the source of the sound and saw Percy…with several demigods around him, ready to attack. From the looks of it, I don't think Percy noticed that he was about to get ambushed. I needed to help him. _

_I shadow traveled into a tree right above him but realized that took up too much of my strength, but it was really my only source of transportation at the moment. The demigods jumped out of hiding and attacked Percy. Still immobilized, I couldn't gather the strength to help Percy. _

_Suddenly, in a matter of seconds, all the demigods laid there, either knocked out or beat up senseless. When did Percy get so strong? _

_Percy went to his bag and grabbed the rest of his ambrosia and gave them to the demigods and let them go. There he is my kind, selfless best friend. I dropped from the tree and somehow managed to land on my feet. Percy whipped his head around and gave me a surprised look when he saw me. _

_We traded a simple conversation when pain exploded throughout my body without any warning. I crashed on the dirt floor face first as darkness came and washed the vision from in front of my eyes. _

**_Sorry if the end seemed kinda rushed. It was really long and took forever to write and I didn't want to make it any longer so I stopped there._**

**_REVIEWS PLEASE!_**


	13. Chapter 13

****

**How dare I stay away from Fanfiction for so long! Sorry to all! I just didn't really get the time to sit and write and there was also not that much motivation. I promise that I'll try hard to get back into my weekly update! **

**I do believe that this chapter isn't half bad, well relatively speaking for how long I was gone but hope you guys can forgive me ^^**

**REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW that would also help tons with a more consitant release. Thanks you all and please enjoy!**

* * *

_Lets recap since it's been so long. Percy has a dream about Annabeth's impending death but kinda brushes it off. The dream becomes reality and turns out Kronos is back but has taken over Ethan Nakamura's body and well Annabeth ya... Percy blames Poseidon for taking him away that lead to Annabeth's eventual doom. Afterwards, he washes back up on Camp Half Blood and goes into serious depression for half a year or so. On his 17th birthday, Kronos unleashes an attack at Camp that leads into a massive battle. Once the battle ended, Percy is called intot he Big House and meets the Olympus Council were Zeus tells him to not take part in the war sometime in the fufture. Percy flips and almost goes head to head with Zeus but backs down. He leaves to grow train and control his anger. 2 years has past and he is ready to go back to Camp when he meets Nico. Nico suffered a massive wound and after he regains consciousness, tells Percy how he got the wound. Nico went to spy on Kronos, Kronos has taken over the Underworld and in an effort to save Nico, Hades suffers a massive wound but we don't know how he is yet._

_And so... let's continue the story_ Without another word, Nico sat there waiting for my response as a bead of sweat rolled off my brow while I stared endlessly into Nico's eyes. I put my head down, wiped off the sweat on my face and smirked; a nervous yet anxious smirk.

* * *

"What are you laughing about? Dude this is serious! You do realize that Kronos has complete access to as my many soldiers as he pleases. I'm talking about millions man. Millions upon millions of soldiers that are raised from the dead and all you can do is laugh about it?" Nico said dumbfounded.

"I'm not smirking because I find it funny. I'm smirking because of how impossible the scenario has gotten for us. Seriously man, even with the help of the gods this is a war that's impossible to fight. Not to mention that Kronos will more than likely call upon the aid of the other Titans as well."

"Other Titans? What are you talking about you know that we sent them all to Tar…right…Kronos rules the Underworld…Gods! Percy man we got to get back to camp right away."

"Yeah, ya think? But we aren't going anywhere with you in that condition," I said pointing to his almost life ending wound.

"No. We're not going to waste any time because of me. Besides, it's nothing major, see?" Nico put a hand on a knee, pushed himself upright and stood there smiling. "See? I told you I'm fine."

"Huh…I guess you are...but I'll keep a close eye on you – Nico!" Blood erupted from his back as he tumbled to the ground in the same fashion not too long ago. I dropped by his side and held my ear close to his mouth. For a second or so there was no response but after a moment I could feel Nico's staggered and faint breathing on the side of my face. I laid him on his stomach and ripped off all the bandages that were now drenched in Nico's red blood.

"Hades! I told you Nico!" I frantically looked around the room to find something…anything that could help Nico. Out of the corned of my eye I saw a shimmer of golden liquid in a cup. I uncapped Riptide, threw it at the cup and watch the glass cup shatter into pieces as the liquid started to spew all over the place. Without a second to lose, I willed the Nectar to me and tilted Nico's head to the side to help him drink.

"Come on. Come on. Heal. Heal!" Almost as if the Gods answered my prayers, the wound in Nico's back slowly closed up. It wasn't fully healed but it was definitely much better than last time. I got Nico's bed sheets and tore them into long strips to re-tie Nico's body. When I finally finished, I fell back on my butt and let out a sigh. There's no way were going to go anywhere. Not with that big a wound.

Sleep started to cloak my eyes when I suddenly heard a rustle outside of the tent. I uncapped Riptide and stood up. I closed my eyes and concentrated everything to my ear; concentrating for any unwanted noise.

Footsteps started to near the tent and from the sound of it there were more than one. Just when the entrance to the tent rippled, I pounced like a tiger and tackled the first person to the ground, Riptide so close to the person's neck that even the slightest nudge would make them bleed. The victim to my assault was a girl, no older than 13 with clothing strangely familiar. Just when I thought I remembered, I felt the icy sharpness of weaponry all around my neck.

"Don't. Move. Or you die." I heard a girl behind me say. The voice was strangely familiar not to mention the authority in her voice obviously tipped off that she was the leader of the group.

"Stand up and drop you sword," the girl commanded "and don't move an inch." I put Riptide into the air and slowly got up to my feet.

Just as I was motioning to drop my sword, I pulled a massive amount of water from a stream not too far out and hosed the soldiers with their weapons pointed to my neck. With them gone, I proceeded to quickly turn and slash at the leader who easily parried with a sword and quickly struck with a dagger in the other. Without anytime to identify the attacker, I dodged the attack and went to kick her legs out from under her. She jumped to dodge the attack and followed with a kick that connected to my jaw with such force that if it weren't for my invincibility I would have definitely passed out.

I landed on my back and before I could get up to regroup, she lunged on top of me and went for a strike. I parried the blow and for the first time, the two of us finally made eye contact.

"Thalia?" I asked surprised.

"Percy?" she asked equally surprised.

We remained in the same position dead locked for a couple seconds when I grunted and Thalia quickly got off me, visibly embarrassed with the shade of red filling her face.

"Hey! So what are you doing he-" but before I could finish I was put into a headlock with several swords pointing in my direction.

"Stand down Hunters! He's a friend." Thalia commanded with such authority that even I got a little shivers running down my spine. "Leave us alone for now; I'll sound a call when we're ready." And with that all the other Hunters vanished into the trees, leaving no traces that they were even here. They really were Artemis' Hunters alright.

"Thanks for that." I said as I massaged my neck. But instead of hearing a warm, friendly 'no problem' I got blasted by lightning so powerful that even with the Curse of Achilles I felt the power surge through my body making me drop to my knees.

"Where the hell were you the past 2 years!" Thalia screamed.

"I-I-I was…" but I was cut off with a warm hug from Thalia. I started to experience a bit of déjà-vu as this sequence of events seemed strangely similar to those of exactly 2 years ago.

She let go of me and looked into my eyes and if I looked carefully I could swear that I saw some hints of tears in them.

"Do you know who these past 2 years have been? I thought I lost everything. First Luke, then Annabeth, and when you went disappearing I thought the worst! Only Nico was really there but even he was gone for most of the time with his 'super top secret' mission and stuff."

When she mentioned Nico I remembered that he was in pretty bad shape and sprinted back to the tent.

"HEY! Where're you going! I'm not done talking to you!" Thalia yelled as she followed me into the tent. "Really! What's up with you! This is the first time we meet in 2 years and you just leave me like that?"

"No, no it's not like that its Nico…" I said as I pointed to him. He was sweating like mad, his breathing was shallow and strained, and you could visibly see the pain he was in even if he was out cold.

"Nico!" Thalia screamed as she rushed to his side and grabbed a hold of a hand. "What happened to him?"

"I wasn't there but he told me that he went to go spy on Kronos in the Underworld and well…he got this huge wound on his back as a memento for going there." But it seemed as though she didn't even pay any attention to what I just said as she was clutching a hand and had visible signs of worry on her face. What happened to the strong badass girl I met like 4 years ago?

"Uhmm…so have you and Nico got really close? I mean I don't remember the two of you being super good friends." I asked interested.

"Well kinda. I mean there really was no one else. I mean I was pretty busy too the past 2 years working with the Hunters but when I got the chance we would talk. And well…after time it kinda just became what it is, I guess?" Thalia said.

"Alright I guess I shouldn't really be surprised, I mean you two are like the exact same person...well other than the fact that you're a girl and he's a guy," I said laughing. Thankfully that eased the tenshion as I got a laugh out of her as well. But that ease in tenshion did not last for long. I heard Nico mumble in his unconscious state and I swear I could hear just one thing. "Thalia."

I think that's what she heard too because she immediately let go of his hand and walked out of the tent. She couldn't have liked him too. Right? I mean she's a Hunter and all. And this was the second time that I heard Nico mumble her name. That couldn't be coincidence right? I let that thought get pushed to the side of my brain and went to talk to Thalia who was sitting on the branch of tree next to the tent. I swiftly climbed up the tree and plopped down next to her.

"Alright how about we actually sit and talk for a bit. You know without any lightning shooting, or screaming, or fighting." I said which brought back a small smile from Thalia.

"Alright fish for brains what you wanna talk about?" Thalia said jokingly.

"Hey now…that hurts my feelings," I said acting hurt.

"What feelings?"

"Ok…now that just hurts my manly pride.'

"Manly pride?" Thalia asked. "What manly pride it's not like you had much to begin with."

"Yup…there goes the rest of it." I responded.

After a few seconds of silence the two of us broke into a fit of laughter trying hard not to fall off the tree in the process.

"This is great," I said looking into the sky.

"Hmmm? What is?" Thalia asked confused.

"The sky is full of clouds today," I said.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well…Annabeth would always stare at the clouds for inspiration. She always said something like she tried to picture herself as a cloud, drifting where the wind takes her. That's how she said she would think and just let her mind do the drifting as her hand did the drawing."

We sat there on the tree branch content for the next couple minutes when Thalia interrupted the silence.

"You really miss her don't you…"

I didn't respond for a couple seconds and when it looked like she was about to drop the subject I responded.

"Yes…more than anything…more than I can bear…" I replied as I looked over to Thalia who seemed to hang her head low. "But I'll get her back," I said smiling.

"Percy…I know how much you miss her but she's…"

"No. I don't know how or why I think it, but I know that I can get her back." It was Thalia's turn to smile this time.

"Well if that's true then you're gonna need someone to help you right? I mean that's going to need some massive help,"

I just smiled and nodded in approval. I knew how much Thalia cared about Annabeth and I wasn't just about to say no to that. The two were like family.

We continued to talk about the events of the past 2 years, while I explained about my training and while she explained that the Hunters sort of became a special operatives team where they were used to spy on Kronos or even have to do the occasional hit and run to break the concentration of Kronos. The talk was going well when we heard a terrible scream from within the tent. Nico's scream.

The two of us took one worried look at each other and sprinted off to the tent.


	14. Percabeth Short

**Well...i have some good news and bad news...**

**Good news is that chapter 14 has been done...actually it's been done for some time now.**

**Bad news is that my dad has been working on my computer so i can't upload the chapter that i wrote :(**

**SOOOO as a result I have to use my brother's computer to make this lame excuse. Soorry guys really am...but hopefully to make up for it i'll do a little short of Percy and Annabeth. Because Annabeth is dead *cough* not *cough* really *cough* I kinda wanted to add this short to make sure some Annabeth fans out there to not get too angry. Don't want anyone to forget that she's still part of the story. It actually takes place sometime in the PAST of my current story and I might even go back and reference it a bit in the real story. So i hope you guys can forgive me but here is the short hope you guys like it :)**

**

* * *

**

Annabeth…Annabeth…of all the people she could choose, she chose me, a clumsy, careless kid that just got lucky saving Olympus. Quite frankly if it weren't for the invincibility and Annabeth, oh and all hundreds of demigods AND the centaurs, nymphs, and satyrs I probably would have long gone been in the Underworld.

I know it's been months since we technically started going out but it still felt so surreal. Just thinking about it gave me Goosebumps. Yeah, Yeah, I bet I'm starting to sound a lot like Aphrodite but I'm serious here. I continued to stare at my cabin ceiling until a sudden knock came from the front door.

"Coming, coming…" I said as I sluggishly pulled myself off my bed and toward the door. The pounding on the door didn't seem to stop.

"Oh come on…I said I was coming. A little patience would do you some good you know." I opened the door and looked out but found no one there. Was this one of Connor and Travis' lame pranks again? I walked onto the porch and leaned over the railing and peered over to the left and the right.

"Well that's strange, probably a pra-" but midsentence I got a boot to the rear end and a face full of dirt. I pounced up onto my feet and got ready to curse up a storm only to find Annabeth rolling on the porch laughing like there was no tomorrow, clutching her Yankee's Cap. I would condemn that hat to the depths of the Underworld but I had a better idea.

Being a son of the God of the Sea, my cabin was naturally right by the water. So, conveniently I willed a glob of water over the ever laughing Annabeth and let a shower of water fall and becloud Annabeth from my line of vision. When the mist dissipated, all that was left was a soaking wet Annabeth with her head hung low and fists clenched. She looked up and pierced my eyes making me gulp. I knew that meant one thing. Run.

I turned around and sprinted with all my legs could carry.

"Come back here Jackson! I swear when I catch you you're gonna have one miserable day!" Annabeth screamed as she jumped off the porch and started to sprint after me.

Panicking I scrambled around camp trying to find somewhere, anywhere to hide. Too busy from running away I didn't see what was in front of me and knocked someone over.

"Get off me! What are you doing! Get of me…oh Percy!"

I bumped into the one person that actually might be able to help me. Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Rachel! Thank Olympus I need some help." I said as I frantically looked around for a hiding place.

"From Annabeth?" questioned Rachel.

"Yeah…How'd you know?" I asked but all Rachel did was point in front of her. I nervously cocked my head back and saw Annabeth looking around but thankfully didn't seem to know where I was.

"Let's go…now!" I said as I grabbed Rachel's hand and sprinted off into a nearby forest.

"Percy! Let go! What's wrong? Did you two fight?" Rachel asked.

"Uhmmmm…not exactly, I kinda dumped a BUNCH of water on top of her." I said.

"And why did you do that?"

"Well…she started it!"

Rachel started laughing and all I could muster was a look of confusion.

"Why are you laughing! My life could be in serious danger here!" but that answer only seemed to make her laugh even more. Through a fit of laughter I barely made out what she said next.

"Come on! You guys are totally like 1st graders really! But-" Rachel stopped midway and grabbed her head as if in pain and sunk down to her knees.

"Woah woah Rachel you okay?" I asked as I knelt by her grabbing her shoulder.

"Ye-ah…still can't control these random predictions in my head. But more importantly it's about you and Annabeth. You really should go see her now." Rachel said as she continued to rub circles around her temples.

"No no no no no way. I don't want to die. Not just yet."

"Seriously Percy it's kinda urgent just go."

"But.."

"GO!" The way she screamed the 'go' made me certain that something was up. I got up took one last look at Rachel to make sure she was ok and got up and left the forest.

When I emerged, everything seemed normal and seemed like nothing happened. For a good hour I looked everywhere for Annabeth but couldn't find her.

Still looking for Annabeth I suddenly got head locked from both sides by Connor and Travis Stoll who both proceeded to give me an atomic nugee. They eventually got off me and I took the chance to ask where Annabeth was.

"Hey, have any of you seen Annabeth?" I asked.

"Annabeth? I don't think I've seen her all day," said Connor.

"Yeah…but anyways…how was Rachel? Hmmm? Hmmm?" Travis asked as he gave me a playfully punch on the arm.

"Yeah! How was she? I heard she's great! Well those are just rumors and I bet they're just lies saying how she's the Oracle and can't get busy." Connor laughed.

"But if there's anyone that can do it I bet it's you," Travis responded as he nudged me.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, thoroughly confused. But instead of an answer the two of them just laughed and walked away as they waved their hands goodbye.

"I wonder what all that was about?" I asked myself, still puzzled as to what the Stoll brothers were talking about. Luckily in the midst of my thoughts, I saw Malcolm talking to a couple of his siblings and I decided to approach him.

"Hey Malcolm do you know where Annabeth is by any chance?"

"Oh what's up Percy. Actually I think she may be around the beach. She seemed really upset, did something happen between you two?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Good…because if you do anything to hurt her...we swear you'll never hear the end of it," said daughter of Athena…Ashe I think.

"Calm down Ashe…it's fine they're so close that I bet nothing bad well happen," Malcolm said as he tried to calm Ashe. "Well good luck man," The group turned around and as I watched them leave, Malcolm looked back and gave me the stare that said 'I-hope-that-it's-nothing-bad-because-if-it-is-you're-dead.'

I almost forgot that the Poseidon and Athena cabins weren't too fond of each other. The Athena cabin were a lot more friendly than they used to but really only Annabeth and Malcolm were really nice, even Malcolm could show the Athena side in him. You know…the scary Annabeth-esque side. The side that makes you wanna choose between jumping off a building and stabbing yourself just so you didn't have to experience the horror first hand.

I proceeded to walk toward the beach and noticed it was almost sunset now. I walked along the shore and found Annabeth sitting underneath a tree near the shore and from looking at her head in her knees and hands, she was crying.

I walked up next to her and sat by her and put an arm around her shoulders. She peered her eyes from her arms and looked up and saw me. She jumped up and put a good distance between us that slightly stung my heart a bit.

"Annabeth…are you al-"

"You've got some nerve showing up here Percy." Annabeth said coldly as she turned her back to me.

"Annabeth, what are you talking about?"

"I know Percy…I know what's going on between you and Rachel…"

"What are you talking about?"

Annabeth turned back around and I could visibly see fresh tears form in her eyes.

"Did you think you could hide it? Or do you not like me enough?" Annabeth asked, tears streaming down her face now.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do! Where are you getting this from?"

"PERCY! I HEARD you two in the woods today. You guys seemed to have so much fun and laughing and…and…" Annabeth crumbled onto the sand and hid her face into her hands.

"Annabeth…Annabeth…" I said as I knelt be her and grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her hands from her face.

"Get off me…Get off me…you…you two timing jerk…I…get…away…"

"ANNABETH!" I yelled. That seemed to startle her as she looked directly into my eyes. Slight tears were starting to form in my eyes as it pained me that she would even think that I would cheat on her.

"Annabeth…is that how you think of me? Do you really think that I would cheat on you?"

"But…but…"

"Do you think I would stoop that low? Do you think that's what I really am? I cheating jack ass?" I let go of her wrists and stood up and started to walk away, heart shattered into a million pieces. My one and only love…the one I thought truly knew me…the one I thought that…

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

I turned around only to find Annabeth tackle me into a hug.

"Percy…please…please don't leave me…I…I…just was worried I wasn't enough for you…I just thought that I…I…"

I pulled her face from my chest and pulled her chin up so that her lips could reach mine. I kissed her like I never had. I kissed her to show her that there was nothing to fear. I kissed her to let her know that she was the only one for me and when we unlocked lips, I had to let her know.

"Annabeth…how could you ever think that you're not enough for me…I've got nothing…and you're…you. I should be the one scared of losing you."

We hugged and stayed like that for a minute, completely content. We finally broke off and looked into each other's eyes.

"So…you really were jealous huh?" I teased as I poked her belly.

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain…" Annabeth said as she wiped away the last remaining tears. "That reminds me,"

"Huh? Reminds you of wha-" but again before I could finish, she pushed me into the sea and started to run for it. As a daughter of Athena, and well…being Annabeth, that wasn't one of her most thought out plans as I willed the water to grab her and pull her into the sea with me. I formed a bubble around as Annabeth started to gag and cough, startled by the sudden succumbing to water.

"What was that for you jerk?" Annabeth said as she playfully slapped my face.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" she responded.

"I love you,"

And we locked lips once again, knowing that nothing could tear us apart.

* * *

**Huh? So how'd you guys like it? Ya they might be kinda OOC but when you're in love anything can happen :)**

**Tell me how you guys liked it in a REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**P.S. I promise to try and get this new chapter up but i don't know how long it will take my dad... :(**

**anyway hope you guys enjoyed the short. I'm pretty happy with it :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Welllllll thats a loooooooooooong time...haven't posted in...seeeveral months...i might make a change to that haha

This is just to let people that have enjoyed my stories know that the story is not dead...just never brought myself to write more with the lack of reviews i wanted and me being dumb -.-

ANYWAY let me know in a review if you guys still want this story to go on...actually probably will end up posting one anyway ^^

ANNNNNDDDD if you guys have not read my story...please do so and...REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

**YO! So here it is! Thank you for those who wrote a review about how much the wanted this next chapter! The next chapter that has been MIA for a VERY LONG TIME! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWWWWW! **

Thalia and I sprinted to the tent that Nico was in and busted through the entrance and found Nico, who was on the floor resting no more than an hour ago, sprawled on the floor, cringing in pain, sweat drenching his hair and bandages.

"Percy! Help me get these bandages off!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Like you need to tell me that!" I responded as I was already ripping the bandages off Nico's back even before Thalia told me to. When we finally got the thick layering of bandages off, a pretty sickening sight hit our eyes.

"Percy! You never told me it was this bad! Look at this massive wound!" Thalia gasped as she hovered her hands over the wound not sure of what to do.

"_Di immortales,_" I muttered under my breath. I was dumbfounded at the moment, not sure of what to do. What the heck happened? The wound wasn't nearly this bad the last time I checked.

Nico's wound had a hint of green shimmering in the light and I nervously glanced over and met Thalia's eye, who was right next to me. I motioned my eyes to the wound and looked back at her eyes and she nodded.

"Poison," we both said together.

"Gods this is not good," I said as I tried to rack my brain for any possible solution to the problem at hand. "What are we going to do? It's not like any of us are children of Apollo and can go around healing people when we want…oh! Are any of your hunters an offspring of Apollo?"

"No…unfortunately. Actually we just lost Melanie on our way here. We were intercepted by some blasted thugs looking for you," Thalia replied as she bit into her lower lip "and what deep shit did you get yourself into this time?"

"Well let's say I'm pretty wanted in the quote and quote 'thug' world or whatever. I'll tell you more about it later but we got to find a way to save Nico now." I ran out of the tent, looked out into the sky, saw the sun starting to set and came back into the tent. "I honestly think Nico won't make it by the end of tomorrow if we don't get help. For the past 2 years I've been out, I've seen some pretty bad poison wounds but this is…this is something else."

Thalia sat there staring at Nico's wound with a face that almost seemed to have no emotion in it.

"Thalia," I called, but there was no response. "Thalia! Earth to Thalia. Now is not the time to have a breakdown or whatever, we got to hurry!" What was wrong with this girl? Did she receive some traumatizing experience to make her this way?

"Oh can it nimrod, I'm not an emotional wreck like you, you know," Thalia simply said. "I'm thinking.."

"Thinking? Like what? This is really critical right now we have to do something right no-oww!" I said as Thalia slapped me on my chest.

"I got it!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I rubbed my chest.

"Nico! I know what we can do!" replied Thalia.

"Oh is that so? Please enlighten me,"

"The Golden Fleece! It turned me back to human and also saved Annabeth that one time so I'm sure it's power will be able to heal Nico!"

"Ahhh-haa…and I thought you were just a violent daughter of Zeus," I said, which brought a small chuckle out of Thalia. "But we got to get back to Camp pronto. It would do nothing if we have an idea and Nico's dead when we get there." I picked Nico up carefully with both arms when I heard yelling from outside the tent.

"What was that?" I asked looking in Thalia's direction.

"I don't know, let me go check it out," she said as she slowly stepped toward the flaps of the tent. With her hand she slowly moved a flap to one side and peered through, only to close it immediately and step away from the entrance.

"What's wrong?" I asked Thalia, but no matter how hard she tried to hide it, there was one thing written on her face. Fear.

"Thalia," I repeated, "THALIA!"

"Wh-what?" she responded surprised.

"Why are you freaking out?"

"Because…of…that…" she said pointing toward the entrance of the tent.

The tent slowly was lifted off the ground, revealing a large black dragon with an unidentifiable man in armor on its back. Behind the man lay the Hunters of Artemis, all alive, but mortally injured. If not cared for within the next 24 hours, they too would surely die. The armored warrior pulled off his helm and let his long blonde hair flow in the wind. His dark aura was so powerful that I could feel it radiating in the air.

"Kronos," I muttered under my breath. Oh how long I have waited for this day. The past 2 years, for the sake of destroying this one being, the past 2 years of agonizing emotional pain came down to this very moment.

"Ohhhhhh…who do we have here?" mocked the warrior as he looked into my eyes for the first time. "The son of Poseidon and the daughter of Zeus I presume?"

I stood there shocked and took a few steps back. It wasn't Kronos. It was Achilles. But there was something very odd; something very suspicious about him, I just couldn't figure out what.

"How wonderful, now I can kill the both of you right here and now. The time spent finding you could have been spent elsewhere…like women," Achilles chuckled as he stepped off his dragon. "I'm sure YOU would know all about fame wouldn't you, Savior of Olympus?"

"Where's Kronos?" I asked, ignoring his previous statements.

"That is none of your concern, boy. The Lord has much more valuable things to do with his time than spend it on you weaklings."

In the moment he was mocking me and Thalia, the two of us looked at each other and had the same thought. "Let's take this fucker out."

Thalia pulled out her bow and aimed at Achilles while I took an offense stance and uncapped Riptide.

"Ohhhh…getting a little feisty aren't we. Fine then. If it's a fight you want…it's a fight you'll get!" Achilles said as he instantly charged towards me at great speeds.

Attempting to dodge Achilles I side stepped, but he swung his blade at such a rate that it forced me to parry; however, his attack had some meat to it and made me stutter on my feet. He then took that opening to slash at my stomach. Without the time to react, I pulled water out from a canister strapped to my waist and deflected the attack just enough to barely scrape my skin. Leaving himself open from the previous attack, I lunged at him with Riptide and connected with his skin. Instead of slicing right through his back like I thought it would have, it just deflected off his body, leaving no scratch on his body.

"Percy! Get out of there! He has the curse of Achilles!" Thalia yelled from somewhere I couldn't see. I completely forgot about that. How dumb can I get, the flipping curse was named after him!

I stepped back and took a defensive position and looked around for Thalia.

"Uhhh Thalia? Now would be a FANTASTIC time to help me here!" This panic for searching for Thalia was a tactical error as Achilles took that time to get up and go for an attack.

He jumped up into the air and came slashing down. I parried once more, but the weight from the attack blew Riptide right out of my hands. The strike of Achilles was just barely deflected by my block and I kicked Achilles chest so that I could get back on my feet. I willed the water from the stream and threw it at Achilles, who gracefully jumped over the attack as if nothing were there.

He slashed once more but this time clearly connecting with the skin on my right shoulder. But he didn't realize that I had the Curse of Achilles as well. I can't be touched. Or so I thought. The blade easily cut through my shoulder and pain erupted throughout my body.

What was going on? I thought I had the Curse of Achilles. I dropped to my knees and closed my eyes and concentrated. There was only one way to get out of this and was to use 'that' again. I opened my eyes and newfound energy surged throughout my body. As Achilles' blade came down for the final blow, I kicked the sword out from his hand and flipped over him and landed behind him. I uncapped Riptide, which returned to my pocket and went to slash him. Achilles recovered at breathtaking speeds and blocked Riptide with his bare hands. The two of us stood deadlocked and it was now that I realized what was so odd about Achilles. His eyes were a bloody red, a red so crimson and evil that it had the same soul tearing effect that Kronos had on most people. Not one giving an inch to the other, the two of us stayed deadlocked when suddenly a flash of light erupted through the room, blinding me from everything in sight.

When I regained my vision, Achilles and his dragon were gone and in front of me stood Thalia, panting for dear life.

"Where were you!" I yelled. "Some help would've been very nice!"

"Oh shut it," Thalia snapped back, "in case you haven't noticed, the two of us are alive because of me."

"Oh yeah what DID you do by the way?" I asked.

"I pretty much just charged the hell out of my bow using this thing." Thalia said as she held out her wrist. "The Cyclops really are master craftsmen. They forged me this bracelet that can help me concentrate thunder in one area and then shoot it with my bow. Technically it would have disintegrated Achilles…but I kinda missed…" she said as she pointed behind me. I turned around and realized "disintergrated" was really an understatement of what happened. Literally a 20 foot width of stuff was just…gone…for almost as far as I could see.

"Yeah, holy Zeus' bolt that was powerf-THALIA!" Thalia collapsed to the ground and struggled to get back up. I rushed to her side and helped her sit down. "What happened?"

"I…think I overdid that one. It really takes a lot out of me. It's really one of those once a week type of moves where once I use it…I'm pretty much juiced out," Thalia chuckled, "knowing Achilles was our opponent I thought of putting a litter more 'umph' into…but look how that turned out," she said as she fell onto her back to rest. "But that was really selfish of me. Now I can't even help Nico…"

I swear I heard faint sobs but before I could ask she sat right back up and proposed a plan with no hint of hesitation.

"Sooooo…what do you think we should do. I mean its really urgent and we have to get Nico to camp by sundown tomorrow." Honestly, I was just as confused as her. There were no viable options at the moment and on top of that Thalia was not in the best state to do anything. We both sat there pondering for a few minutes when an idea came into my head; the most simple and obvious idea popped into my head was soooo simple that I don't see how we didn't think of it sooner.

"I got it! Do you have a Drachma? We can send and offering to Iris and send an emergency call to Chiron!"

"Oh wowwww…we couldn't think of something that simple?" Thalia laughed. "Here ya go." She tossed a drachma to me and I waved my hand in the air creating and thin mist.

"Please accept my offering," I said "show me Chiron." The mist swirled and an image appeared in front of me. There was a massive battle in the middle of the Big House and I could see Chiron yelling orders left and right.

"Chiron!" I yelled. The yell seemed to startle him but he looked in the direction of my voice and met eye contact.

"Oh my! Percy! My boy! You sure have grown!" Chiron chuckled as he tried to put on him friendly smile.

"What in Zeus' name is going on over there?"

"We are under attack my boy! Its been like this for the past 2 years but today seems a little more heavier than previous attacks! Is there any way you can get here my boy!"

"That's the thing! Nico's in grave danger and Thalia is really beat up too. Not to mention Artemis' hunters are all on the brink of death!"

"Oh dear…oh dear…" Chiron sat there thinking but while he was, and empousa came from behind to strike him.

"Chiron! Behind y-" but before I could finish, a familiar face crossed the mist. It was Malcolm. He didn't change much other than obviously being muscularly stronger but had the same frightening gray eyes.

"Percy! What up man! You better get back here before I cut you in two!" Malcolm said playfully. "Sorry but I gotta get going! Camp needs everyone it can get!"

"Percy, it seems as though Blackjack has just arrived, I'll send some Pegasus and campers over to help you and Thalia!" Chiron concluded.

"Thanks a billion! But its gotta be fast there's no way Nico and the Hunters will make until tomorrow night!" But with a twinkle in his eye, Chiron gave me the most reassuring look that anyone could give me.

"Who do you think I am Percy Jackson?" And the connection separated.

"WHewwww…" Thalia sighed. "Things are NOT looking good over there,"

"Yeah tell me about it," I agreed, "But I say we sleep and regain some energy we're going to need it tomorrow,"

Sleep not succumbing to me, I got up and climbed up a tree and looked at the moon in stars. Not a cloud in the sky. Beautiful. It was times like these that just made me relax and no matter how bad my ADHD was, put me in an absolute blissful state. I closed my eyes and remembered everything that happened the past years.

Still content and closing my eyes, I heard faint noise, like a rustle, come from the tents. I leaped off the tree and tiptoed my way over to where Nico was and carefully put my ear against the entrance.

"Nico…what mess did you get into this time?" I heard Thalia's low whisper. I peered into the tent and saw Thalia kneeling, hands clutching Nico's.

I stepped away from the tent and looked back up into the sky, this time thinking about Annabeth. _You really are a seaweed brain aren't you?_ That line…it was stuck in my head and knew that it was her. But…it couldn't have been…could it?

**YESH..that was kinda long...oh well i thought it was decent and good one to continue off of ^^**

**REVIEW**


End file.
